


Kingsman: After Hours (and Sometimes During Hours too)

by anarchycox



Series: Knitter Eggsy Universe [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/F, Maybe A Little Plot, Multi, Porn, Smut, all pairings will show, and a lot of Feelings, but this is just straight up porn for the knitter eggsy universe, chapter summary will have any warnings, chapter title will say the pairing, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some chapters will need warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repository for smutty smut smut smut that goes along with the knitter eggsy universe (this way the main stories can stay rated low and people can skip what they don't want). Will updated randomly and when the mood strikes. No plot just porn.</p><p>Best to start this after reaching Chapter 23 in Wrapped in Wool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin/Eggsy (Wedding Night)

Eggsy had felt silly when Merlin had carried him over the threshold. But then he saw Merlin's smile, it was the big dopey happy one that Merlin hated and Eggsy adored. He didn't mind being carried so much then.

Merlin carefully put him down and looked around where he had grown up. Robert had transformed it into an amazing honeymoon spot. The living room furniture had been moved about and there were piles of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace, champagne on ice, rich truffles on a plate. It looked incredibly inviting. As they moved closer they also saw a small basket with various needed supplies.

"Huh, wonder if your parents helped with the shopping." Eggsy said grinning as he looked at the lube.

"I hate ye." Merlin growled.

Eggsy turned and pulled his husband down for a kiss. "No you don't, you love, honour, and cherish me." He could feel Merlin smile against his lips. "And now, now you are going to fuck your husband."

Merlin couldn't stop himself. He picked Eggsy up and spun his around a little.

"I'm not a bloody damsel, put me down." Eggsy grumbled. But he looked down at Merlin, and liked the sensation a little, it was an angle he so rarely had. 

Merlin let Eggsy slowly slide down his body. "Forgive me for being a little happy on my wedding day. It is not something I ever expected to have."

When Eggsy's toes touched the ground Merlin tilted his head down for a kiss. It started soft and sweet but before long it was hard, a scrape of teeth against lip. Eggsy forgot to breath and had to push back and gasp a little. He pulled in some air and dove back in, so very hungry. 

Merlin was the next to step back. "Lad, I need to see ye naked."

"Not a sight you don't know." Eggsy said, even as he was pulling at his suit as fast as he could.

"Aye, but today is different." Merlin was more methodical, but just as quick. Eggsy's kicked aside pile and Merlin's neatly folded one rested side by side. They just stood there for a moment and looked at each other.

"Looking good Eggsy." Merlin finally said. He couldn't begin to count how many times he had said it over the last couple of years.

"Feeling good Lachlan." Eggsy replied. He dragged his hand down his torso until it was wrapped around his cock. He began to pull slowly, deliberately. "Feeling really good." 

Merlin watched him for a couple moments before moving forward and settling into the nest of blankets on the ground, back against the heavy sofa. "Come here and show me just how good."

Eggsy grabbed a small bottle of lube and then took the hand that Merlin offered him and settled on his husband's lap. This had him eye level with Merlin. And if his husband wanted a bit of a show, well he would get one. He poured a small bit of lube into his hand and went back to stroking himself. He moved back on Merlin's lap just a little, so Merlin could get an eyeful, but made sure to keep a hand on his shoulder.

Eggsy rocked his hips a little, a smooth back and forth motion that had his ass rubbing over Merlin's quickly filling cock. He added a little more undulation and every time his hand reached the tip of his cock, Eggsy would cup the tip a little, liking the pressure of his palm over the slit.

Merlin put his hands on Eggsy's ass and let them just stay there as an anchor while Eggsy moved. Eggsy let go of his cock, dropped his hand so that a finger was pressing against his hole.

"Nae, Eggsy." Merlin said quietly. Before Eggsy could protest, Merlin nudged and pushed and twisted so that Eggsy was now face out. "Keep touching yourself, keep up the pretty movements. I like the feel of ye, ye move so pretty husband."

So Eggsy went back to touching his cock and rolling his hips, giving the best lap dance ever. He vaguely heard the snick of the lube and then felt Merlin's finger pressing against him. "Fuck babe, going to come soon."

"No you won't. Not until I'm in ye." He pushed in his middle finger.

Eggsy moaned and dropped his head back onto Merlin's shoulder. "Technically you are in me."

"Hush you." Merlin moved his finger in and out to the same pace as Eggsy's hand on his cock. Eggsy's hips were picking up speed. "Slower darling, slower." Merlin whispered into Eggsy's ear. Only after Eggsy calmed himself did Merlin add his index finger.

"More babe, more." Eggsy said, voice harsh with desire.

"Not just yet. Keep moving." Merlin said, before nibbling on Eggsy's neck. Eggsy froze; the scrape of teeth on his pulse would be the death of him. But a nudge of Merlin's free hand got Eggsy moving again. Eggsy was flushed, panting, trying desperately to not come.

Merlin added a third finger. He had been careful to that point, but now dragged his fingers over Eggsy's prostate. Hard.

"Oh holy jesus fuck!" Eggsy yelled. Luckily Merlin had clamped his fingers hard around the base of Eggsy's cock to stop him from coming. "Get in me already or I'm finding a gun and shooting your ass." He felt Merlin's hand move below him, adjust and position and then Merlin's cock was slowly pushing into Eggsy. Eggsy groaned at the sensation but then Merlin was still.

"Uh you wanna?"

Merlin dragged his teeth against Eggsy's neck. "Waiting on you lad." 

And Eggsy began to move again, slowly rolling his hips once more. Merlin kept his grip tight on the base of Eggsy's cock until Merlin's breath was just as ragged, until Eggsy had lost all rhythm and was frantic. Then Merlin changed his grip from punishing to arousing and pulled on Eggsy's cock.

"Now ye can come." Merlin said his palm cupping over the tip of Eggsy's cock. A few seconds later Eggsy went rigid on Merlin's lap, come covering Merlin's fingers. Merlin planted his feet and pushed hard into Eggsy. He came shortly after.

Merlin reached up and grabbed a towel to clean them both up a little. Eggsy turned so he was a little more cuddled.

"Married sex is awesome."

Merlin laughed a little. "All our sex is awesome."

Eggsy was going to agree but he noticed something. "That towel is monogrammed with our initials."

Merlin stared at the come stained towel in horror. "Oh God my mother did help with the supplies."

Eggsy wondered if you could die of laughter as his husband ran to soak the towel clean.

 


	2. Harry/Percival (A Conversation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might have a kink, they talk it out (no sex sex here) sexily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so over on the blog Eggsy made a joke about Harry buying all sort of stuff for Percival and did he want to be Percival's sugar daddy and they all realized despite his vehement denials that Harry might have a daddy kink. He claimed a headache and ran home. Percival followed. This chapter is put here due to the topic of the conversation being had and it just wouldn't fit in their main story, but needed to be shared.  
> And yes I know that how they are is very similar to the last story, positioning wise, but it really needed to happen this way, promise more variety after this :)

Percival knocked on Harry's door. There was no answer.

"Harry, I know you are in there, just let me in so we can talk." Percival sighed. "A gentleman doesn't leave his boyfriend standing on the doorstep." Sure enough Harry opened the door. He couldn't really look at Percival.

"Oh darling, I promise it is a dead topic at work. Eggsy has been threatened appropriately and he's the only one who would really tease. Well Ector might, but Merlin's having a talk with him." Percival smiled. "The joke is over, but we should talk about it."

Harry pouted just a little, "Do we have to? Can we just pretend this morning didn't happen?"

"No Harry." Percival walked into the kitchen where Harry had been preparing a snack. He took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves. He put together sandwiches and poured them both a Guinness. "But it can wait until after we eat. You said you had a headache."

"That was mostly a lie." Harry said sitting across from Percival.

"But not completely."

"No, but it's passed."

"Eat." Percival nudged the plate. They ate quietly, Harry clearly tense. Percival took the dishes back to the kitchen. "Here or in the living room?"

"Living room." Harry finally said.

They made their way across and settled on the couch. Harry kept a good few inches between them.

Percival was patient, waited.

"It's nothing." Harry finally said.

"Clearly not."

"It's ridiculous." Harry tried next.

"Not if it is something that interests you, or is something you might need."

"It's stupid."

"Harry." Percival's tone was sharp. "It is not. Did you think our conversations about how I want to tie you up were stupid, that my desires for you were stupid."

Harry gave him a look. "Of course not. But that makes sense, is a reasonable kink."

Percival had to ask. "How is me wanting to immobilize you in a leather strap system for perhaps hours as I slowly take you apart and don't let you come until I want a reasonable kink?"

Harry flushed a little at Percival's words. "Because Michael that sounds really appealing, and sexy, and -"

"You don't think calling you Daddy would be sexy or appealing?" Percival asked steadily and Harry pushed himself off the couch and started to pace.

"It isn't. Not for men like us, not at our age. It only works for people like Merlin and Eggsy."

"Actually neither of them likes a Daddy kink, in part I think due to their age difference. Eggsy once said calling someone Daddy who actually knew your father was a little disconcerting."

"Well that makes it worse doesn't it!" Harry was moving back and forth. Percival liked watching his lean form move, shirt flattened by gun holsters. "What kind of sick freak am I?" 

"Harry do you have a safe word?" Percival asked as he stood.

Harry paused his ranting and pacing. "I'm sorry."

"Because all of our talks have been theoretical to this point we hadn't discussed that. Now do you have a safe word?" Percival asked again as he stripped of his suit jacket and slowly pulled his tie off.

"Safe word." Harry said looking at him.

"Yes a safe word."

"No I mean that is my safe word." Percival just watched Harry. "What? It is easy, fits the context, and will certainly stop either of us dead. It's just a logical pick."

Percival walked over and kissed Harry. "You have no idea just how fond of you I am." He walked behind Harry. "Standard tie, nothing remarkable about it. With your permission I will bind you wrists. I will put the one end in your hand. Use of your safe word or a tug will get you free. Is that acceptable?"

Harry let out a slow breath. "Yes Michael."

Percival easily tied Harry's wrists and then pushed him gently so he was sitting in the middle of the sofa. He then smiled and climbed on top of Harry. 

"That will ruin the line of your trousers." Harry said.

"I think I'll survive." Percival moved closer and got comfortable on Harry's lap. He kissed him slowly, steadily. When Harry opened his mouth, Percival didn't do more than keep the kisses simple. When he pulled away Harry looked confused. "You don't really like French kisses. I can live without them."

"Well they can just get so messy and awkward." Harry explained.

"And that's fine. It's an easy thing to live without." Percival looked at him. "You are not a freak Harry, and if you are god know what I am then. Whatever we decide works for us, that is for us and no one else. And you bend over backwards to meet my wants, and needs, why would I do less for you?"

"I don't want you to be my little boy, I don't want to spank or punish you, I don't want -" Harry took a deep breath. Felt Percival's tie around his wrists, felt Percival on top of him, felt safe and surrounded by him. "I just might like the idea of -"

"Harry you are a nurturer, you take care of everyone around you. You keep us as safe as you can, well fed, well loved, because you can't not. You've made us all a family, a big, messy, very unhinged family."

"No that was Eggsy." Harry protested.

"And who brought us that lad, who saw all the potential in the world in him? Who lets him get away with stuff? Who lets us all get away with chaos and engagements and yarn bombing and explosions? That's you. You take such good care of us Daddy."

Harry was very still beneath Percival. Percival snuggled in a little more, felt Harry slowly growing thicker beneath him.

"I don't want to be your little boy, I'm not super into spanking, though I am happy to try it for both of us. But if that is a word that makes you happy, and satisfied, well then do you not realize how big a turn on me that is?" Percival began to kiss Harry's neck, mixing up soft press, with hard teeth. "Oh Daddy, I want to do naughty things to you."

And Harry gasped and moaned at that sentence. "Michael," was all he said.

Percival stayed like that, kissing Harry's jaw, his neck, and began to rock a little on his lap, saying soft things, naughty things and soon enough the friction and the words had Harry coming in his pants. 

Harry just looked at him. "Again in my clothes. Do you have a thing for ruining my pants?"

Percival grinned wickedly and leaned a little more into Harry, "Oh Daddy I very much do."

Harry growled a little and pulled at the strip of tie, freeing his hands. He grabbed Percival's chin and pulled him in for a punishing kiss. He then pushed and they both fell to the ground. Harry decided it was only fair to return the favour.


	3. Tristan/Liz (Reading a Report)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is a strict dom, Tristan is a sub. Everything that happens here has been previously worked out and agreed upon in their relationship and is all consent compliant.  
> This is about 8 months to a year after the hand holding in Chapter 26 of Wrapped in Wool.

Liz was trying to push her way through a bunch of reports so that she could meet Tristan for lunch. They were doing a bunch of weapons testing this afternoon, and she needed to finish reading the notes, make sure they wouldn't all be killed. She had hung up her cute little  _I'm busy trying to keep you alive_ sign that Roxy had cross stitched for her.

That is why she was shocked when there was a knock on the door. Everyone had learned that when that sign was up, you best have a very good reason for bothering her. Arthur had taken her taser away because of it. Pilar had given her another one and an extra hundred pounds a week salary.

This should be interesting at the very least. "Come in."

Tristan walked in and closed the door. Locked it and stood at attention. 

"Agent do you need something. I am busy and if this visit is for a silly reason -"

"I leave in an hour. Ector called in with an emergency code. Lamorak and I are going after him. I will be unable to attend lunch today. I am likely to be gone for approximately two weeks." Tristan nodded. "I felt it best to inform you in person."

"Do you need to prepare anything?" Liz asked. She had yet to put her tablet down.

"No, Lamorak is seeing to all the gear - it is his way." Tristan stayed very still.

"Do you need to be alone?" Liz asked.

"No ma'am." He looked at her very carefully. "I have 55 minutes."

"Well, you might have 55 minutes, but I have to finish my reading." Liz said. Tristan knew better though than to move unless dismissed. Liz spun in her chair and pulled a small pillow out from under her desk. She snapped and pointed. "Hands behind your back." 

She watched as Tristan came and knelt at her feet, hands behind his back, head held high. The hardest thing they had to overcome was him wanting to hang his head. Teaching him to be proud to be her sub, to let her see his beautiful and worshipful gaze, it took some work. But now he was fearless in meeting her eye even as he happily knelt at her feet. Liz was happy that she was wearing a dress with a swing skirt. And that Pilar had taught her the benefits of thigh high stockings instead of full pantyhose. 

Liz stood and reached under and slowly pulled down her knickers and dropped them to the ground. She sat back down a little closer to the edge of her chair. She put her shoe on Tristan's shoulder. "Start at the bottom and work you way up." She relaxed back into her chair and began to read her tablet again.

"Yes ma'am." Tristan said quietly, happiness threaded through his voice. 

Tristan began to move his hands from behind his back. "Mouth only." Liz said sharply.

"I'm sorry ma'am." 

"Indeed. Well get on with it then." Liz made a note on her screen.

Tristan twisted his head to gently kiss her ankle. He loved her bones. She wasn't skinny, but just had these sharp joints and knuckles that stood out and he loved to nibble on them. He pressed kisses against her calf, mouth twisting a little at the feel of stocking. Tristan moaned a little as her other foot pressed one against the crotch of his suit before swinging up. Her legs pulled him in a little so that now her knees were on his shoulder. He kissed her right knee, tongue tracing the scar that he knew was from a bike accident from when she was 12. Tristan knew every mark on her skin.

He reached the top of the stockings and saw her dark skin. Tristan bit hard at her thigh, sucking the skin, leaving his mark. Her one leg moved, pushing at his shoulder. He leaned back and looked up at her. "Again." was all she said.

"Yes. ma'am." Tristan agreed. But he knew he also had to go back to the beginning. So he once again worked his way up, this time the other leg and he again bit hard at the thigh just above the stocking line. Liz was making no noise, but he could smell how turned on she was.

"Ma'am a little more forward please." He asked.

Liz budged a little more on the chair and spread her legs as open as was comfortable. Tristan used teeth in a line along her thigh, sucking, biting, leaving marks until he reached the crux of leg and pelvis. He hadn't gone near her sex yet, but knew she was wet, so very wet.

He moved a little and licked at the skin of her hip, it was so smooth and soft. He never marked that spot, it was too pretty to mar. 

"You don't have all day." Liz reminded him. When they were at his home or her flat and had the time Tristan would take hours kissing and licking her, but he was down to 40 minutes now. 

Tristan kissed right above her clit. She kept everything trimmed, but not shaved or waxed. One time she had surprised him with a full wax and he couldn't hide his disappointment. He had slept at the foot of the bed for presuming he had the right to dictate her appearance, but she had never done it again.

Tristan skipped over her clit for now, going to lap at the moisture that was almost pouring out of her at this point. He licked and licked and pressed his tongue into her as far as he could. He thought he heard her make a small noise. He pushed his tongue in again, lips and chin soaked from his spit and from her. She moved her hips up a bit, pressing into him.

Only then did Tristan move up a bit and so very carefully kiss her clit. Liz was always so sensitive, the first few touches bordering on painful and he had learned to take his time, let her adjust. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her, but didn't move. He felt her touch his head, heard her tablet hit the desk. Tristan knew that was permission. He gave a gentle kitten lick to her clit and Liz finally let out a moan. He repeated the motion, just gentle small licks for now. His jaw was getting a little sore and he couldn't care less.

Slowly he pressed harder, licking quicker, drawing his tongue from her centre up and flicking just as he crested the top of her clit. Liz's hips were moving more, her breath quickening. Tristan took a chance and let his teeth just barely graze the top of her clit before pressing his tongue hard right below the main roundness of it, right where she was most sensitive.

And that was enough. There was a gasp and an "oh fuck." followed by "fingers." Tristan quickly pushed three fingers into her so that her body had something to clench around, to squeeze - she hated to come empty.

Tristan stayed there, fingers in her, cheek on her thigh just breathing her in, until her heel pushed against his shoulder. Tristan went back to perfect kneeling posture.

Liz grabbed a wet wipe from in  her desk, wiped his fingers and face clean. They had 15 minutes left. "Do you need taking care of?" She asked quietly, kissing the top of his head.

"No ma'am." It was the truth. Tristan didn't care if he ever got off again, if Liz was happy. 

Liz handed him a bottle of water and a granola bar. He ate still kneeling, while she cleaned herself up a bit and slid her knickers back on. When they were down to five minutes she let him stand. Tilted her head up for a kiss. 

He was very thorough.

"Good hunting. Rain death and destruction on those who would harm on of ours." Liz smiled. "Bring him and yourself home in one piece and I'll have a nice reward for you."

"Yes. ma'am."

Liz sat at her desk and went back to her report.

Tristan left without another word.


	4. Harry/Percival (Make up sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor daddy kink. this takes place right after the two make up from their fight and the end of chapter 10 of A Knight's Guide

"Harry, the party seems to be over." Percival said quietly. The workers were starting to clean up, the music was done.

"One more dance." Harry protested snuggling in.

"Harry, if it wouldn't be too presumptuous, there is perhaps something else we could do with our time."

"Want to hold you. Missed your smell." Harry said. Percival wondered just how much champagne he had had.

"Well, holding was rather the point of my other idea." Percival's voice was dry and he waited to Harry to catch on. 30 seconds later he was being dragged across the floor. He figured Harry had caught on.

Harry kept pulling and Percival was happy to be lead. A few minutes later, Harry opened the door to his office. It was a bit of a mess, not the least because all the furniture had been shoved around to make room for a double bed. That had a glad you made up basket of lube, condoms, and a few sex toys in the middle of it.

"Remind me to send Eggsy somewhere annoying." Harry said flushing.

"You'll do no such thing and you know it." Percival smiled and stripped Harry of the leather jacket. "I had several very threatening text messages from him. And my home was broken into and all my silk yarn replaced with this ghastly acrylic."

Harry grinned a little. He did love that boy.

"Now how on earth do I get you out of this shirt?" Percival asked, looking at Harry.

"Snaps in the back." Harry turned and Percival got him out of the shirt. Which left Harry standing there in leather trousers. Percival's breeches went from too snug to down right indecent.

"You look, you are breathtaking Harry." Percival said. He reached for the snap of the pants.

Harry took a step back.

"Harry, if this is too soon, we can just crawl into bed, or I can find another space." Percival took a step back of his own.

"No I want this. I just," Harry sighed. "I don't want any ropes or toys tonight. I just want us."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And I want to top." Harry blurted out quickly. It was the first time he had made that request. "You are so quiet, so focused when you are in charge. I just want to open you up, hear you beg me, hear you call my name. I want to hear you say Harry again and again. I need that tonight."

Percival stepped closer and cupped Harry's cheek. "Oh Daddy, whatever you need tonight is yours."

"Help me get out of these ridiculous trousers." Harry requested.

"They aren't ridiculous they are sexy." Percival said, as he slowly pulled the leather off, leaving Harry there in his boxer briefs.

Harry moaned in relief and did a quick deep knee bend.

"Drop it like it's hot." Percival said to himself, watching Harry move.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked confused.

"Sorry, I often work out with Eggsy, he has interesting music taste at times." Percival's hand went to his cravat, but was swatted away.

"Mine." Harry said. "I've been wanting to unwrap you all damn night. This costume has been killing me."

"Should I call you Mr. Hart, ask what your intentions are. We did dance several dances in a row together. The scandal of it all."

Harry had the fabric undone and used it to pull Percival into a hard kiss. "Oh I promise Michael my intentions are completely filthy." He pulled at more fabric and soon enough Percival was down to the breeches. Harry dropped to his knees and undid the buttons with his teeth.

Percival moaned at the sight. Harry peeled down the breeches and realized something. "You aren't wearing pants." He was looking right at Percival's thick cock. He was so hungry for it.

Percival snorted, "You think I could fit any under how bloody tight Eggsy had them make these?"

Harry paused. "So they aren't rentals?"

"No of course not. I would not go commando in rental breeches." Percival quirked an eyebrow. "We're going to be playing a lot of lord of the manor up at my cottage aren't we?"

"Yes, I do believe we will." Harry agreed. He wrapped his fingers tight around Percival's cock, and carefully licked the tip.

"Harry." Percival said. "Harry don't tease tonight. I need you." Percival reached down and carefully pulled off the eye patch which was tossed onto the desk. Harry barely panicked. Percival pushed his fingers into Harry's hair. "Daddy, take care of me."

Harry moved his hand to the base of Percival's cock and pulled the tip into his mouth. He didn't tease but began to suck hard, each time working his way down a little more. He kept his hand in place to stop himself from being over ambitious. He loved to suck cock, but had never really gotten the hang of deep throating. But Percival didn't mind in the least. Harry was very talented with his tongue. Harry stayed happily on his knees, sucking and licking, until Percival tugged hard on his hair.

"More, Harry, more please." Percival smiled, "I want to feel you inside me." He held out a hand to help Harry stand. He moved the basket from the bed and lay down.

Harry settled on top of him so that they could kiss. He loved the shape of Percival's mouth. He couldn't stop himself from pushing against Percival, could feel their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Harry." Percival somehow moaned and admonished at the same time.

"I know, I know. Patience."

"Right, because you are one known for that." Percival said with a laugh.

Harry sat up, grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He watched as Percival spread his legs open and pressed his finger against Percival, not trying to push in yet, just circling a little, providing pressure. Percival gave a small nod and breathed out as Harry slowly and steadily pushed his finger inside.

"How long?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't move his finger, just waited.

"Since -" Percival really didn't want to say his name right now, but Harry understood.

"Not even yourself?" Harry asked. He began to slide his finger in and out, slowly carefully.

"I'm not much interested in masturbation. And I cannot do one night stands. So until you, there was nothing." Percival shifted his hips a little to be more comfortable.

Harry pulled his finger out and this time pushed back with two. Percival's breath was harsh for a moment as he adjusted, but it quickly smoothed out. "What if I wanted to watch you masturbate, would that be something you could do? If I gave you orders, told you how to do, how to touch yourself to please me as I watched, could you do that?" Harry searched and found, grazed his middle finger against Percival's prostate. 

"Yes, Daddy, I could definitely do that for you." Percival agreed. He moaned when Harry's other hand began to pull on his cock. "Harry fuck, you are killing me. Just suit up and let's go."

"No, not if it has been that long." Harry pushed three fingers into Percival, who groaned at the intrusion which at this point was on that razor edge of pleasure and pain. Pleasure was winning out.

"I want you to feel this tomorrow, but I don't want you hurting." Harry let go of Percival's cock so that he could easily lean down and lay a kiss over the man's heart. "I never want you hurting. I never want to again be the cause of you hurting."

"Oh Harry the cause and fault were mine." Percival reached down for Harry's hand and pulled it in for a kiss. "We're going to be okay. And a little hurt makes the sweet sweeter. Percival grinned. "So fuck me already Harry."

"I thought I was in charge here." Harry pulled his fingers out of Percival and rolled a condom on, adding a good bit of lube. "On your stomach would be more comfortable."

"But not what either of us wants." Percival said. He stayed on his back, pushed a pillow down to angle his hips better. Harry knelt between Percival's legs, lifted one so that the ankle was on his shoulder, hips raised just a little bit more. He lined himself up carefully.

"Michael." Harry said as he slowly pushed into his boyfriend.

Percival didn't try to hide his wince at the intrusion, knew he couldn't. So he just breathed out and waited for the discomfort to pass.

Harry for his part was dying, the feel of Percival's walls around him, so tight, so goddamn hot. And the look of the man lying there below him. "You are so beautiful." Harry blurted out.

Percival looked up at him, "I think that is my line." Harry tried to angle his face a little, hide the bad eye, the scars. "None of that darling, you know you are sexy as fuck Daddy." Percival pushed his hips up a little and Harry groaned as he was pushed just that little bit more into Percival.

Harry moved his hips pulled out a bit before pushing back in. He twisted his head to bite the ankle resting on his shoulder, but letting it drop so that Percival's knee was crooked over his elbow. He kept a steady pace, wanting to savour every second of the moment.

Percival however was of a different frame of mind. He moved so that his leg was free and then wrapped both legs around Harry, pulling him in tight. "Harry, come on. I can take more."

"You'll take what I give you." Harry growled.

Percival's cock jumped at those words, and his heart stuttered a little. That tone was a good look for Harry. "Yes Harry." Percival said quietly, but he couldn't stop rocking his hips.

Harry obliged him though and picked up the pace, bracing himself up, with locked elbows. He kept thrusting, rolling his hips until soon he was slamming into Percival.

Percival reached down and began to stroke his cock fast, he was so close. He just kept chanting a mix of Harry and yes and fuck more darling please. Harry's cock dragged hard against his prostate and he was done, coming between their bodies making a huge mess. A few more thrusts and Harry was tensing above him.

"Michael." Harry said roughly, as his orgasm rolled over him like a wave. He collapsed down onto Percival while he caught his breath. Percival didn't mind being squished.

Harry though realized it was rather ungentlemanly to smother your bed partner and rolled over. He pulled off the condom and was about to pull Percival into a cuddle, when he felt just how sticky he was. He looked at his chest and Percival's stomach, both just covered in come.

"That is rather a lot of mess here." was what Harry finally came up with.

"I told you I don't like masturbating so I hadn't come since we last had sex a week and a half ago." Percival smiled, at the look of disgust that Harry was trying to hide. "Are there wipes in that basket Eggsy left?"

Harry quickly looked through it. "Yes." He grabbed a handful and wiped them both clean. Only then did he pull Percival in for a post sex cuddle. "I guess the answer is we need to have a lot of sex quite regularly."

"I have no objection to that plan." Percival agreed.

*******************

In the morning Harry wanted to surprise Percival with tea and cookies. Only he wasn't going to put the leathers on again and all his other clothes seemed to have disappeared. He looked around and could only find a ratty old hoodie that even he had forgotten was there.

And thus Harry walked down to the kitchen to where people were nursing hangovers, wearing a Clash hoodie and Percival's breeches.

Merlin whistled at the sight, not giving a damn for his husband's aching head.

Harry inclined his head politely, Ector was serving up food to everyone and quickly put a tray together for Harry. Harry went to leave. Eggsy perked up enough to call out, "Your boyfriend's gear looks good on you bruv."

"It looks better on our floor." Harry called back.

At least a half dozen catcalls and whistles followed him out.

 


	5. Merwin (aftercare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a prompt for a story that focused more on the aftercare rather than the sex. warnings for aftermath of blood play and edging.

By the end Merlin was just a mess. Sweaty, blood on his ribs from the cuts Eggsy had made, voice hoarse from shouting, begging. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks and his lower lip shredded from being bit so hard. Eggsy could tell without yet freeing him that Merlin's wrists were a little raw from where he had struggled against the rope and he was covered in his and Eggsy's come.

He looked destroyed. He looked beautiful.

Eggsy couldn't stop himself from taking a picture with his glasses, he trusted that Merlin would be able to well encrypt it.

Eggsy carefully cut the rope and pulled Merlin's hands free. This was the furthest they had ever gone. He knew that Merlin liked it rough sometimes, but Eggsy could never see how that equaled pleasure. He had had too much rough in his life to get the point.

But tonight he better understood. It wasn't just about pleasure, that might not even be the primary feeling. It was about the release, the way it removed all other thoughts and sensations and focused Merlin solely on what Eggsy was doing to him. Eggsy couldn't do this all the time, but then Merlin didn't need it all the time. This was only the third time that Merlin pulled that special small blade out from the night table and handed it to Eggsy.

And he had never handed himself over to Eggsy the way he had that night. But the mission Eggsy had come home from Eggsy needed control, a feeling of power, and Merlin had needed to let go of it all.

And now here they were and as Eggsy looked at the abrasions on Merlin's wrists he wondered if he had done it wrong, if he had gone too far.

Merlin shivered a little as he came down from the high of the long delayed orgasm. "Lad." He whispered.

Right, not about Eggsy at the moment.

Eggsy kissed Merlin's wrist and lay them on the bed.

"2 minutes." He said quietly. "I need you to just breathe for 2 minutes. Can you do that for me Lachlan?"

"Aye." His voice was still small.

Eggsy hurried to the bath room and ran a tub with warm but not very hot water. He lay a plush towel on the edge against the wall. He added a little bit of bath salt to the water a nice smell of lavender and vanilla filling the air. He quickly got antiseptic and bandages and put them beside the bath. He also made sure that Merlin's robe was close at hand. 

Eggsy went back the bedroom and saw that he hadn't moved. "Oh love, come on up we go." 

"Moving seems stupid." Merlin grumbled.

"Sure it does, but staying gross seems stupider." Eggsy said with a smile.

"You're stupider." Merlin said.

Eggsy tried not to laugh. When they had first discussed things getting kinkier in the bedroom, Merlin had warned Eggsy that he got a wee bit grumpy when in sub space and coming down off of the high that occurred during the sex. He didn't say that it was the cutest grumpy ever.

"Bathroom is nice and warm and smells pretty Lach." Eggsy said. He pulled Merlin up and helped stand and started to walk. "Just one foot in front of the other babe."

There were a series of grumbles. 

"Well you don't want to go to sleep covered in blood and spunk."

More grumbles.

"I'm not a meanie, I am in fact quite lovely and you know it." Eggsy said.

More grumbles.

"And no I'm not a cheeky bastard."

They made it to the bathroom, and Eggsy carefully sat Merlin on the edge of the tub onto that soft towel and leaned him against the wall. He put Merlin's feet into the water and stepped into the tub. He dampened a cloth and turned the water off. Merlin sighed happily and kicked his feet in the water a bit, splashing Eggsy. Merlin laughed at that.

He was a dopey big grumpy sexed out menace. God Eggsy loved him.

Eggsy began to slowly wipe Merlin clean. He talked the whole time about how gorgeous Merlin was, how utterly divine and responsive he had been. How the trust he had in Eggsy was awe inspiring. Eggsy cleaned the wrists and daubed some ointment on, praising how ridiculously sexy Merlin had been arms above his head, how Eggsy couldn't believe that Merlin was all his to play with, but that he was so thankful for it. Eggsy worked his way down his chest and stopped to apply antiseptic to the thin lines on Merlin's ribs. He then put the white bandage over top the marks. And not being able to resist, he put one of Daisy's Frozen band aids over top that. Merlin looked down -- "I like Olaf not the stupid horse/moose thing."

"Oh hush you." Eggsy said. He lay a gentle kiss over top the band aids. "There all better."

Merlin tipped his head back against the wall. "That's nice."

Eggsy continued to clean Merlin and talk. When he was wiping Merlin's cock, the man whimpered exhausted and so sensitive. "Shh babe, I know, not trying anything, just want you nice and clean and happy." Eggsy finished and sat in the water and rubbed Merlin's feet for a couple minutes. The man was practically purring.

"Okay Lach, time to move." Eggsy said standing. He quickly dried off and pulled the plug. He threw on his robe and held out his hands.

"I've set up base camp, come find me in the morning." Merlin said. His eyes never opened.

"Can't cuddle you the way I want if we stay here, and you certainly can't have one of the scotch infused truffles I have as a surprise for you if you don't come back to the bedroom." Eggsy watched as that perked Merlin up right away.

He helped Merlin stand and dried him slowly and wrapped him in the fluffy robe that had been on the warming rack. They made their way back to the bedroom. "Do you want pajamas tonight Lach?" 

"Just the bottom. You naked want to feel your skin." Merlin requested.

"Sounds fine." Eggsy helped Merlin into the bottoms and sat him in the comfy chair in the corner of their room. He presented him with a tiny box with four truffles. "You enjoy these while I change the sheets and then we'll snuggle buggle ruggle alright?"

Merlin laughed a little as that was what Eggsy said to Daisy. But he grabbed the box from Eggsy's hand and popped a truffle into his mouth, moaning at the rich and smoky taste.

Eggsy moved quickly stripping down the sheets and putting fresh ones on. He put on the blanket he had made over top the sheets and folded it back. It looked very inviting.

He went back over to Merlin, who was smiling happily a little chocolate in the corner of his mouth. Eggsy leaned over him and kissed it away. "mmm tasty." He felt a nudge and realized Merlin was holding out the box. Merlin had saved one of the chocolates for Eggsy. 

"Oh my love, those are for you." Eggsy said.

Merlin poked him with the box again. "Eat it." 

"Yes sir." Eggsy rolled his eyes. Even when this far gone, Merlin couldn't help but take care of Eggsy too. It'd be silly if it wasn't so adorable. "Now ready for a snuggle?" 

Merlin stood and threw off his robe and climbed into the bed. Eggsy crawled in on his side and before he could reach for Merlin was grabbed around the middle. Merlin had to contort into a ball a good bit down the bed but he had managed to put his head on Eggsy's heart and had him in a death squeeze.

"I'm not a Paddington Bear you know, can't squeeze the stuffing out of me."

"No talking. Hugging now." Merlin grumbled. He squeezed Eggsy tighter.

Eggsy let a hand rub Merlin's smooth head, massage his neck. He hummed softly until he felt Merlin become lax against him. When he heard the snores he moved the older man up into a more comfortable position for them both.

They didn't spoon often and due to size different Eggsy was never the big spoon, but in the morning that was how they were found, Eggsy having never let go of Merlin during the night.

 


	6. Harry/Percival (on Harry's desk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing desk sex from chapter 13 of A Knight's Guide to falling in love (and also fulfills the percival bending harry over his desk sex prompt I received).
> 
> Daddy kink, light bondage.

"I think I might be falling." Harry said.

"Good thing I'm here to catch you then." Percival said.

"For how long?" Harry asked. He winced. That wasn't a good question to ask.

"For as long as you need me. For as long as you want me."

"I don't see an end date on that Michael."

Percival rounded the desk. He drew Harry up so he was standing. "Daddy, I'm here. Catching you. Just let go."

Harry slumped into his arms. "I need to not think, not be Arthur, if just for a few minutes."

"I can help with that." Percival agreed. "Good thing you have a bit of soundproofing in here. Let me give you a break." Harry felt Percival take off his suit jacket, then twist and push him. Harry let it happen and found himself face down on his desk. He sighed in relief.

He could see Percival use a key to unlock a drawer. "You have a locked drawer in my desk?" Harry asked.

"The fact that you didn't even know about it signifies how little you were using that drawer." Percival said quietly. He knew Harry needed quiet.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"Shhh, Daddy. No talking, no worrying, just let me take care of you." Percival said. He moved his hand to cover Harry's eye. "Can I blindfold you, and tie your arms? Just to help you focus."

"Yeah. My safe word is -"

"Safe word, I remember, I'll always remember." Percival said. He pulled off his tie and looped it loosely around Harry's head. "Here have a piece of me."

"I'd rather have all of you." Harry tried to sound salacious, it came out more as a plea.

"You do. You will." He reached back into the drawer for some rope and gently tied Harry up in a criss cross pattern from wrist to mid bicep. "Good, not too tight?"

"Feels like a hug." Harry said, already relaxing, the pressure, the feel of Percival's tie all bleeding the terror and stress out of him.

"That's rather the point." Percival carefully and lightly bent and pressed himself on top of Harry, being mindful of his arms. "Here have a real hug." He kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm going to pull your trousers and pants down to your ankles now." 

Harry hummed an agreement.

Percival slowly, gently undid the belt and slid Harry's clothes down. He moved Harry's legs a few more inches apart, all the clothes would allow. He thought about taking them off, but decided he liked the look and how it trapped Harry just a little more.

"Remember, quiet Harry." Percival said. He slowly ran his hands up from Harry's ankles to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh, enjoying the way Harry pushed into his touch. Percival stayed crouched and repeated the action a few times. Each time he lingered more on Harry's ass, until he pushed up onto his knees more and bit the centre of one of the globes. He couldn't resist and sucked a hickey, very pleased with the mark that was left. "It would be wrong to get a tattoo on you that said you were my property wouldn't it?" Percival said. "Still..." He leaned over and opened a different drawer and found a black marker. 

_Property of Percival_.

He drew a heart beside it surrounding the hickey. The pen made Harry giggle a little.

"I adore you Daddy." Percival said, putting the marker down. He blew on the writing, hoping it would help it dry. 

"Please, Michael." Harry begged.

"Of course, darling, hush yourself." Percival grabbed the bottle of lube he had pulled out of the drawer. He pulled himself up and sat in Harry's chair. "Sitting in the seat of power, staring at the seat of the power - I like it." Percival pressed his slick finger against Harry's hole just barely breaching him. His other hand wrapped around Harry's hip a firm and comforting grip. "Breathe." Percival said and pushed his finger all the way in. The finger inside Harry stilled, while the hand on the hip rubbed soothing circles.

"Do you know that you are gorgeous?" Percival began to slowly move his finger in and out. "Of course you do. How many people have told you that over the years. I remember what you looked like when I first joined. You were so young, so soft. There was actual swooning over you. I just thought you annoying for the most part." Percival leaned forward to kiss Harry's fingers, watched them twitch to make sure the ties were not too tight. "I like you more now. The bit of lines, the loss of the baby fat, the greys that you are secretly dye. I know you are growing your hair out for me, would you let it grey for me?" Percival pulled out of Harry to add more lube and pushed two fingers into him. He couldn't help it and leaned his cheek against Harry's fingers. Felt Harry try to cup his jaw. "Is it horrible that if you hadn't lost the eye, didn't have that little bit of scarring, I don't know if I could have dated you. You were too beautiful. That's awful isn't it? I would have been sure you would tire of me." Percival kissed the fingers again and pulled back a bit.

"You are beautiful beyond measure." Harry said softly. "When you give me that small smile, the little indulgent one that is mostly in your eyes, you make me weak. I just want to bundle you up and kiss every perfect inch of you."

"Flatterer." Percival said, he kept moving his fingers in and out of Harry, slowly, steadily. He was stretching Harry to be sure, but was more focused on giving Harry as much pleasure as possible.

"Fact is not flattery." Harry protested though the words were lost in a moan as Percival's long fingers pressed against his prostate. 

"Are you ready for three?" Percival asked.

"Want you." Harry replied.

"That's not enough prep." Percival protested. While he tried to play down his size, he knew he was well above average. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt a lot." Harry said. "I need that bit of pain."

"Harry I won't have our sex be your penance for a crime you think you committed." Percival stood and reached for the ropes.

"No." Harry protested. He didn't want to be free. "It's not penance. I just...I need to feel you, need to keep feeling you. Need your finger prints on me for hours, for days."

"Okay. Alright darling." Percival could understand that. He reached down into the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Bare."

"No." Percival's voice was stern. "This will be tight enough, I'll not add the extra friction of bare." He undid his trousers and pulled out his cock through the hole in his boxers, a few strokes had him fully hard. Percival carefully slid the condom on and was generous with the lube. He stood behind Harry and realized the angle wasn't quite ideal. "Can you get on your toes for me Daddy? I'd like to fill you with my cock now." 

Harry moaned and pushed up onto his toes. 

"Thank you." Percival said as he pushed the head of his cock into Harry. He couldn't stop the string of curse words that came out, Harry was still so damn tight. He was terrified of hurting him. He held Harry's hips to help keep him up and just stayed like that for a moment, blood pumping hard in his veins. It took him a few minutes to realize that Harry was trying to push back, to get more of Percival's cock into him.

"Easy, darling. I'll take care of you. Breathe." Percival ordered again and pushed steadily all the way into Harry.

This time it was Harry who cursed a streak. Percival had taken him several times by now, but always with a great deal of care and prep. Harry could feel the grip his body had on Percival, he felt so full, so stretched, knew he'd be feeling this for the rest of the day and well into tomorrow. Exactly what he wanted. 

Percival started to move a steady motion, not hurried in the least.

"Faster, harder." Harry said.

"No. No this is what you need Daddy, just relax into it." Percival said, keeping his motion slow and steady, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in. He hauled Harry up a little more, so that the tip of his toes was just grazing the floor, Percival's fingers were digging into Harry's hipbones. If Harry wanted fingerprints, he would have them.

This also better allowed his cock to drag over Harry's prostate with each pull out. Harry was moaning, dying for more and Percival wouldn't give it to him.

"Michael, I just need more, touch my cock please, or fuck me harder, just wail on me, take whatever you want."

"I am." Percival said. He kept up his slow pace, knowing that torturing Harry like this, meant he wasn't at all thinking of work. After a few more thrusts and a few more broken pleas from Harry, he took one hand off of Harry's hips, let his toes sink down just a little bit.

Harry breathed out, dying, needing so much, but sure he would get it now. Only those beautiful long fingers didn't wrap themselves around his cock. Instead they buried themselves into the rope around Harry's arm, twisting a little and pulling the ropes just a little tighter. He pulled on the rope just a little tug every time his cock pushed all the way back into Harry.

The combination of the two feelings was too much and Harry came with a sob, splattering the floor and antique desk. Only then did Percival speed up and ram into Harry hard, making him shake at the over stimulation and just as it was about to be too much, Percival stilled and said, "Darling Daddy," as he came.

Harry kept his eye closed even as the blindfold was lifted off, as the ropes were pulled away and his arms massaged. He felt something cool against his hole, wiping him down and his clothes being slowly pulled up. He felt Percival do up his belt and then finally lift him off the desk.

He still didn't open his eye.

"Harry -" Percival kissed the eyelid. "Time to wake up, so to speak."

"No, one more minute." Harry protested. 

There was another gentle kiss on his lid, then on his lips.

"You can have two." Percival just held him. There was a moment of silence. "Are you aware of just how often we have sex with you still armed?"

Harry felt a laugh bubble up.

He opened his eye.

And saw Percival's small little smile.

Harry could do this. 


	7. Merwin, Eggsy/OFC (honeypot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has to take on a honeypot after he and merlin are married. Merlin guides him through it.

After the wedding Eggsy had told Harry he wouldn't do honeypots anymore. Merlin had told Harry that he understood the necessities of their job, though he agreed that it should be a last resort.

And then a situation arose where Eggsy was the one available and the only one who matched the mark's tastes.

Still he talked it out with Merlin before he headed out for Rio. And Merlin promised that this wouldn't hurt their marriage that they would take it out and they would be fine. Eggsy met the girl at a hostel and fumbled and was awkward British guy, a stereotype but it got him a coffee. They did a few tours together and went to a couple bars and on their third night of hanging out, when both feeling a little loose and tipsy stumbled back to hostel, where they just happened to find the room Eggsy had been staying in empty of others.

He kissed her neck, nipped just a little. "Might have bribed the blokes to be gone for a few hours." 

"Oh that sure of me were you?" The girl, Becky, already had her shirt off. 

"Hopeful, wished on a coin and everything."

"So cute." Becky lay down on his bed. "Let's have some fun."

"Let me just pop to the loo, love, be back in a mo." He was laying the voice on thick, all nerves and BBC English.

"Don't keep me waiting." Becky said, undoing her shorts. Eggsy moaned dramatically and dashed to the washroom.

He looked in the mirror. "Merlin?"

"Aye, lad. Roxy is waiting to comb through the girl's bags, and to place the trackers. Once you have her fully occupied, Roxy will get to work."

"She's pretty and eager and a good kisser."

"So I could see." Merlin said simply. "Galahad what is the problem?"

"I'm not even a little hard." Eggsy said. His knuckles were white, fists clenched. "I...can I get away with just getting her off?"

"Nae, that would make you stand out more, make you more memorable if a twenty something lad doesn't go for the vacation bang." Merlin explained. "Put the small ear piece in and go back to her."

Eggsy did as he was ordered. As he started walking her heard Merlin. "Put your glasses facing the bed, so that I can see everything."

Eggsy walked back into the room and saw Becky touching herself, hand in her pretty pink panties. "Naughty girl." 

He watched as she blushed a little. "Play that out a bit more Galahad." Merlin suggested.

"Tsk, tsk." Eggsy said approaching the bed. "Such a naughty girl maybe you should be punished." Sure enough Becky moaned. "Perhaps a bit of a spanking will remind you to behave."

"Oh yes please." Becky said, voice shaking in anticipation.

"On your hands and knees then." Eggsy said sternly. He slowly peeled the panties off her ass, let them pool around her knees.

"She has a lovely bottom." Merlin said quietly in his ear. Eggsy gave her a soft tap, to ready her. "Not as gorgeous as yours though. Would you like to know a secret Galahad?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy struck her a little harder and she moaned. "Yeah." Eggsy said, Merlin knew that was for him.

"It was completely unethical and all manner of wrong, but I saved video of ye showering during your candidacy to my glasses." Merlin's voice was low, thick with his burr.

Eggsy gasped at learning this.

"Aye, I should have told ye before this, but I was ashamed. But Eggsy, your ass in those showers, under that spray was just so perfect. I couldn't help but want to watch it over and over again. Many a night before we were together I wanked to footage of you. You were so sexy, shouted your name into my empty house more times than I care to admit." 

Eggsy gave Becky a few more hits and then softly rubbed the cheek. He was finally hard and stripped out of his jeans and pants. He turned Becky over and climbed on the bed, made sure the glasses faced. He pressed down on her skin to skin and they kissed for a bit before Eggsy moved down her body to lick at her breasts.

"Do ye know how much I love your sensitive nipples?" Merlin asked. "I've thought about a little bit of ice play, we've naught tried that yet. I could tie ye up lad, just a little, so that you couldn't push the cube away when I ran it over your skin." Eggsy shuddered at the thought and Becky hooked her leg around Eggsy a little, pushed up into him. Eggsy gently bit at a nipple. "Yes, once ye are home, I think we will have a little fun with ice. Now ye best go on a little. I do believe when a lady's hips move that much, your fingers should be elsewhere."

Eggsy sat up, in between Becky's legs and ran his hands up her thighs, resting his thumbs along her hip bones. "Such a pretty lass." He said. "Best vacation ever." He left one hand on her hip to brace her a little and then trailed his fingers to the centre of her, to where she was wet. He pushed two slowly into her, let her adjust to the intrusion and then began to rock them in and out of her.

"See, cannot start with two when I touch you. Although we have haven't we? In those alleys that we sometimes play in." Merlin's voice was calm, but sexy as fuck in Eggsy's ear. "I know ye like the burn the rush of when we do that, the fear, the hope of being discovered." Eggsy kept his fingers inside Becky and pressed his thumb to her clit. 

"Harder." Becky said.

"Yes ma'am." Eggsy said. He pressed his thumb harder, began to circle a bit. Merlin's voice was keeping him hard, making him ache.

"When ye get home, we'll go to a bar, ye can suck me off in an alley." Merlin said. "Condom Galahad, I think she is ready." Eggsy reached for the bedside table, pulled out a condom. 

"Yeah?" He asked Becky, "Ready for more?"

"Oh fuck yes." Becky said. Eggsy fumbled a little and she giggled, charmed by the sweet British boy. Her friend's back home would be so jealous of her trip stories.

Eggsy slipped the condom on, and pulled her legs up and around his ass. "Hmmm, not the best angle for me to see, but I have to say, not the worst sight I've ever seen." Eggsy faltered for just a moment, at this last step. "Slide into her Galahad, push into the lass and fuck her hard. And think of when ye come home and fuck me."

Eggsy took a breath and pushed his cock into Becky. "I know ye think I might want to fuck you raw, claim you back as mine, but nae." Merlin explained. "I'll want you to watch as I open myself up for ye, as I make myself wet for you, as I make space for you in me. I'll want ye to fuck me Eggsy, hard, remind your cock exactly where it belongs, who it belongs to."

Eggsy began to rock his hips, set a fast pace. Becky was moaning and meeting his thrusts. "Is she hot, wet, tight? Does it feel good? I'm sure it does, but I promise I'll feel better, my body will pull you in, never fucking let go of you. Ye always ride me lad, perhaps I'll ride you, let you dig your fingers into my hips. Mmmm, I want your bruises, all over my body. Want to be sore the next day, perhaps your come still in me, a plug holding it in place." Eggsy began to moan, Merlin's words were pushing him to the brink. Eggsy pressed his thumb back to Becky's clit. "Oh yes lad. A plug to keep me open so that ye could happen by my office and have me already open for ye to fuck again. Perhaps ye could drag me to the dressing room, fuck me where you can watch the whole time, watch as ye break me apart and fill me up more." Merlin's voice dropped even lower. "Come now lad, come just for me, just because it's my voice, asking it of ye."

Eggsy felt Becky clench even tighter around him and he was gone. His body froze, head thrown back, as she cried out. Eggsy pulled out of her and slipped the condom off. He tossed it over to the trash and gave the girl a bit of a cuddle. Soon enough Merlin told him that Roxy was clear. Eggsy helped Becky get dressed and walked her to her room. "See you tomorrow for breakfast?" He asked giving her a gentle kiss.

"Actually my bus leaves at 6am." Becky explained.

"Oh maybe I could give you my number?" Eggsy put on a bashful grin.

Becky smiled and gave his cheek a quick kiss. "Awww sweetie, it's been a fun couple days, let's just leave it at good vacation memories yeah?" She gave him another kiss and went into her room.

Eggsy left the hostel within 15 minutes meeting Roxy at the jeep. They drove to the airstrip where the plane was waiting.

"You okay Galahad?" Roxy asked.

"Sure Lancelot, just want to get home." Eggsy said.

"Aye lad, ye need to get home." Merlin agreed in his ear. "I am proud of ye Agent Galahad."

"Thanks Merlin." Eggsy said aloud. Roxy decided she had fallen hard of hearing for a few minutes.

"And I am proud of ye Eggsy, so very proud for doing such a difficult task. I love ye lad."

"Thanks Lachlan. I love you too. Need you."

"Soon, soon lad." Merlin reassured him. "I will see ye soon enough and we will claim what is ours."

 

 


	8. Song for a Winter's Night (Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so this one is a little different - basically just scroll through the headers to find the person you want to read smut about - although these will be more romantic that dirty (for the most part) and range more from G to E depending on the couple (i'll leave a rating beside the pair). Enjoy.

_With 6 centimeters of snow fallen this afternoon and another 4 expected in the next while, we are encouraging those who don't have to go out, not to do so. Let's keep the roads as clear as possible London, stay home and cozy if you can, and we look forward to all the baby announcements in 9 months. Next the news._

 

**Roxy/Sarah (M)**

Sarah looked out the window at all the snow falling. It wasn't quite a white out, but the flakes were big and soft, lit pretty by the street lamps. She blew onto the window and drew a heart in the fog. She felt Roxy come up behind her. "Radio made a joke about all the babies that are going to be made over the next couple of nights."

Roxy kissed Sarah's shoulder. "We did that weeks ago." Another kiss. "You'll catch cold." Roxy's hand ran down all the beautiful skin in front of her. She leaned in closer and moved her hand to the front of Sarah over where there was only the smallest swell of stomach. "Come back to bed, we'll get you warm. And away from where anyone could see you."

But Sarah kept looking out at the snow. "The lights are out, no one can see."

"Fine, just warm then." Roxy said.

Sarah shook her head. "You could warm me up right here. You should warm me up right here, where I can see the snow fall."

"Okay then." Roxy agreed. Sarah tilted her head and Roxy lay gentle kisses along her shoulder and nape, soft barely there things, a string of them. It made the hard bite on earlobe sting that much more. Sarah moaned and braced her hands on the window sill. Roxy did the same kisses on the other side, though there was a gentle suck on the earlobe and a savage bit on the shoulder. She moved her hand up from Sarah's stomach and cupped a breast, being gentle. "Bigger." Roxy said.

"Hmmm." Sarah pushed into the hand, but Roxy was still gentle, so considerate as the nipples had been tender. "Roxy?" Sarah asked.

"What is it, too rough?" Roxy pulled her hand away.

Sarah laughed and touched her head to the glass. "No. Roxy - fuck me." Sarah said.

"Oh." Sarah found herself pushed more against the glass, nipples hard from the cold press. "Right then." Roxy savaged her neck more marks that would take days to heal. She kicked Sarah's legs open more and dragged her nails hard up Sarah's thigh. "Anything for you, babe." The nails raked up and down the inside of Sarah's thigh, where she was so sensitive. The cold glass, the sting on those nails, Roxy's mouth bruising her neck had her moaning, almost dripping. Roxy took another pass up Sarah's leg but instead of going down, pushed into her.

Sarah thumped her head a little on the glass. "Fuck." She said as Roxy didn't bother with subtlety and just pumped her fingers in and out.

"You bet your ass." Roxy said, as she kept pumping with one hand and brought the other to start rubbing at Sarah's clit. "Let's wake the neighbours."

"We have soundproofing." Sarah tried to say but it came out slurred, she was rather out of breath, losing herself to the feeling.

"Scream for me babe."

Not even five minutes later, Sarah was yelling and the neighbours were indeed banging on the wall.

 

**Harry/Percival (Barely an M)**

"Your cat is staring at me." Michael said.

"Ignore him and he'll go away." Harry replied. He closed his eye and leaned back against Michael. "In our new house, need a tub even bigger than this, want to have my toes in there too." Michael looked where Harry's feet were stacked on the faucet.

"I'll mention it to the contractor." Michael agreed. He picked up his glass of whiskey and took a sip, offered it to Harry, who took an even smaller sip, alcohol was still a luxury. "Might be snowed in tomorrow."

"I doubt it." Harry said. He let his hand float in the water, occasionally resting it on Michael's thigh.

"But we might be. No work, no meetings, just the two of us and your hell beast there."

"He is a fierce and proud creature, who's just a growing boy and learning his boundaries."

Michael rolled his eyes, Harry was the worst sort of pet owner and if it wasn't so cute it would be annoying. "Anyways. Snow day."

"You aren't 8, it isn't the same." Harry said.

"Work with me British Man." Michael said in a huff.

"Quoting Buffy?" Harry joked.

"Harry, focus." Michael ran his fingers through the growing back hair. "Snow day. No going anywhere, no one bugging us, we could even toss the phones into a kitchen drawer. Enjoy the day."

"And how would we enjoy the day?" Harry asked, sinking into the water a little more.

"Well, Doctor Pierce has cleared you for everything. Everything." Michael said. He kissed Harry's head. "I was going to save it for Valentine's Day, but I had custom ordered a new leather strapping system for you, and it is sitting in your wardrobe right now. I would make you breakfast in bed, and then you would have a nice shower. I would take my time, lotion your skin, wouldn't want the winter cold to dry you out. And then we could play a little. I'd strap you in, put you on the the bed, face down I think. Perhaps leave you alone, not long, just ten or so minutes so you can just feel how bound you are, feel the leather, the straps, holding you, pressing against your skin. See if you can just float a bit from that feeling. I would come back in see you there just wanting my touch on the bed, waiting for my touch. Hmmm, perhaps slowly work you open. Very slowly, until your ready to scream from it, put a plug in you, leave you again for a little bit, see how crazy it drives you. Then, then I would fuck you, hard, raw. And I think you shouldn't come. No if you can manage to at that point not come, I would be very pleased, pleased enough that after I am done fucking you, I'd plug you up again and help you stand and then suck you off. You'd see the future, you'd come so hard Daddy, I'd swallow every drop." Michael moved his hands out of Harry's hair to take a sip of his whiskey and watched as Harry slid under the water.

He laughed as the man came up spluttering. Harry grabbed the glass and swallowed the last mouthful.

"Go snow day." Harry finally managed to say.

The Dread Pirate Mewtinns just sniffed and stalked out of the bathroom.

 

**Liz/Tristan (G)**

"No." Tristan said. He tried for his sternest glare. "No ma'am, this is a hard rule in my home."

"But, it's so cold!" She protested. 

"I'll get you fluffy socks." Tristan replied. He picked her up and put her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Rules are there for a reason. There are specific exceptions of course, but you make it too often, then what is the point of rules."

Liz snuggled in under his chin. "But snow storm, that has to bend the rules." She snuggled in deeper. "Come on, you know it would be fun. You know you want to, too."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You are just trying to win him over."

"So what if I am?" Liz pouted. "Everyone else likes me, maybe this will help."

Tristan snorted. "On your head be it. You can clean the sheets and vacuum tomorrow." He went to stand but Liz wouldn't let go. So he just picked her up and carried her to the door.

"Mmmmm, like how strong my beautiful Graham is." Liz said as she yawned. "We don't have to do this if you are really opposed. I don't want to push."

"First snow storm, I think a little bending the rules is allowed." Tristan kept one hand supporting Liz's ass and opened the door with the other. He gave a short whistle down the hall and went back to the bed and pulled the covers over them. "Prepare yourself."

Not 30 seconds later a storm of paws were clattering down the hall. All 9 dogs tumbled into the bedroom and looked adoringly at their master. "Liz thought with the snowstorm you all might want to sleep in here tonight." Percy and Annabeth immediately hopped on the bed and the others sprawled around the room, though Bilbo stayed close to the door. "Do not get used to this. This is a special treat." Wendy lady made her way onto the bed as well.

Liz wrapped her arms around Tristan. "Thank you, Graham. I like this, all cozy." At least four dogs woofed in agreement. "Promise a nice reward for you tomorrow in the shower." She whispered.

Tristan smiled. He wouldn't admit how perfect the moment felt.

 

**Gawain (M-E)**

The manager made an announcement that the headline band for the night was stuck because of the snow and wouldn't make the club tonight, but that the opening act agreed to do two sets. Gawain rolled his eyes a little. He had been looking forward to the show and opening acts were mostly tolerated at this small venues. It wasn't even his usual type of show, but Lamorak swore he'd love the band. Psychobilly wasn't generally what he went out for. He looked at the stand up bass that was brought out and sighed, wondered if he should just call it quits for the night, go home.

And then the drummer came out. Gawain perked up on his bar stool a little. He wasn't a big man. Smaller than the other two on the stage, but his arms. Oh those were nice arms, covered in tattoos, looked skinny at first but as he moved around his kit, you could see the muscles, the hidden strength. He took in the torn jeans, the undercut hair, the eyebrow ring. Yes perhaps he would stay. He didn't take his eyes off the drummer and as the man looked around the small club, he noticed the stare.

The singer and lead guitarist had come out and people in the club were cheering and whistling, he was beautiful. But the drummer saw that the man at the bar, his eyes never moved. No one at these shows looked at him like that. The bassist had to hiss at him to start a count off. He began to play and took a glance at the bar when he could. The man's eyes never moved. During a break for some audience patter a waitress brought a beer to the drummer.

"From the man at the bar." She said quietly. He took a sip and raised the bottle politely to the man, who did the same. Oh fuck he had a good smile. They were wrapping up their set and he hoped maybe he could have a chance to go talk to the man, but he looked up and he was gone.

"Man, you guys are just giving us such great energy, we'll be back to do another set in about 35-40 minutes. We're going to go mental." The lead said and the drummer put his sticks down and headed off the stage.

And there was the man leaning against the wall.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked.

"Not my usual type, but yeah enjoyed it well enough. Rhys." The hallway was empty. "Just so you know what to call me in a few minutes."

"Chris." The drummer replied. "And that sure are we?"

"Tell me I'm wrong, I'll apologize and buy you another beer and go wait for the second set." Gawain moved in closer, he had a good few inches on the man, crowded him into the wall. "Or we can use you break to have some fun. Promise I'll send you out to the second set in a real good mood."

Chris swallowed. "That room should be empty." He pointed to a door.

Gawain smiled and pulled the man down the hall. They went in and turned on the lights and before Chris knew it he was picked up and held against a wall. "Oh fuck you're strong."

"I am." Gawain said before kissing him hard. Chris wrapped his legs around Gawain and sank into the feeling. He almost never got laid at shows. "You got a problem going back out there marked up?"

"No. Just need to do my job."

"Okay." Gawain nipped at his throat, sucked on a bony edge of collarbone. "Mmmm, wiry, secretly strong sort of fellow aren't you? Like that."

"Yay?" Chris asked already breathless.

Gawain just laughed and put him down before sinking to his knees and pulling down the drummer's jeans and pants. He didn't bother with any foreplay just starting suck cock hard and fast, massaged the man's balls. 

"Dude, health check!" Chris said. "I'm clean."

Gawain pulled off. "Me too, and I have a condom."

"Right. Good." Gawain got back to work and Chris banged his head against the wall. Between the hard press of tongue and the finger that started to just press at his hole Chris came quick and hard. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Nope." Gawain spun Chris around and bent him over the edge of the couch. Gave his ass a light smack. "Told you it's Rhys. And we still have 20 minutes before you are due back out there." Gawain pulled the condom and small lube packet out of his trousers and slicked a finger up, pressed into the man. "Let's have some more fun." Gawain moved fast but carefully, worked the man open. He was oversensitive but clearly riding through that almost pain, and climbing back up "Think you'll come again."

"Fuck no, I ain't 19 anymore, but it will still feel good." Chris said.

Gawain loved that sort of honesty. He put the condom on and added the last of the lube. He pushed in and wrapped his fingers around skinny hips. "How hard can you take it?"

"I can take whatever you'll throw down." Chris said, bracing his arms on the couch.

"Well, let's just see about that shall we?" And Gawain began to fuck the man hard.

Chris was a couple minutes late getting back to the stage and took his stool very carefully. Gawain was back at his bar stool, never took his eyes off the man, whose playing was much more ferocious this set. He smiled and then laughed when the drummer winked at him. Perhaps psychobilly music deserved a better listen. He drummed his fingers along to the beat on the bar.

 

**Bedievere/Michelle (G)**

Bedievere stared at the email. Michelle had given her number. There it was, a series of digits. Just numbers, randomly assigned but strung together meant things moving forward. He went and got himself a drink and settled into a chair by the window, watched the blur of snow falling. He slowly typed the numbers into the phone, held it up to his ear.

"Hiya." The sweet and just a little brassy voice said.

"Hi Michelle, this is Sean." Bedievere said. There was some silence.

"Hi." Michelle said. More quiet. 

Bedievere tried to think of something to say. "Did Daisy enjoy all the snow?" He finally asked.

Michelle laughed. "She spent an hour outside trying to sing Let It Go and spinning around in it and then we made a snowman. She was passed out by 7. I'm going to pay for that in the morning."

"Eggsy never stops talking about her on the plane you know. Almost sounds like a proud papa."

Michelle laughed a little more.

"You have a nice laugh." Bedievere told her. It cut her off mid giggle. "I'm sorry." He said when she stayed quiet.

"No, don't be. Just not used to people not Eggsy saying nice things to me."

"I would say a million nice things to you if you would allow it." Bedievere replied.

"Such a gentleman." Michelle teased, but lightly, so that he could hear the appreciation behind it.

"I try." He took a sip of his drink.

"One day, if all this plays out like how I think, how I hope," Michelle said those three words very quietly, "I am going to fuck the gentleman out of you."

Bedievere choked on his drink, started coughing hard. Eventually he had his breath back, but listened to her giggle for a few moments more.

"I am very much looking forward to our first kiss, whenever that should happen to be." Bedievere said when she wound down.

Michelle couldn't stop the happy sigh that came out. 

They talked for three more hours.

 

**Da Bomb Squad (Bors/Pilar/Twitch) (M)**

 

"What I don't understand is, why are you two painting my toenails? You have your own toenails." Bors said looking down at his feet. There were Twitch and Pilar a foot in each lap, steadily painting his toes.

"Ours are both already done." Pilar replied not looking up.

"But you're painting them different colours!" Bors protested.

"Sure." Twitch said like it was obvious. "We're each painting a foot to match us." 

Bors looked at their toes and saw that he would indeed have one foot to match both of them. "Fine, I guess it's okay."

"Just watch your movie. That you watched just last week. And the week before, and the week before." Pilar muttered.

"Hey just because you can't appreciate the true cinematic genius that is Lilo and Stitch, it is not my fault." Bors said.

"I appreciated it fine the first 100 times." Pilar said to Twitch in a pseudo whisper.

"I think it's cute. And Bors is sort of Stitch like, with that penchant for destruction."

Bors ignored them as they finished. But when they climbed onto the couch, he let Pilar curl under his arm and held hands with Twitch. And he absolutely didn't cry when Lilo called them family. The movie finished and they all stayed cuddled on the couch. Bors switched it over to just some soft music.

"This is nice." Twitch said softly.

"mmmm, cozy." Pilar agreed. She was rubbing her hand up and down Bors's chest. "You spending the night Twitch?"

"Yeah, don't feel like driving in that snow." Twitch said. He watched Pilar's fingers move over Bors. "I can crash in the spare."

Bors turned his head a little. "You could crash in ours."

"Really?" Twitch asked.

Bors leaned over a little and kissed him deeply. "Really." 

Twitch smiled and held Bors still for more kisses. Pilar's hand drifted down and started to rub over the fly of Bor's jeans. Twitch pulled a little away from Bors. "You know Jump, as much as I've seen you two have sex, I've always sort of had to pretend that I'm not looking, that I don't see. I want to see." Twitch looked at the two of them, "I mean if that is something you are cool with. If you aren't that's okay too. Happy for kisses and snuggles and another Disney movie too."

"Mi tesoro, breathe." Pilar said. She crawled into Bor's lap and leaned a little to kiss Twitch. "I am fine with this."

"Yeah, me too. My boyfriend watching me have sex with my gorgeous wife, I'm not seeing a downside."

"I'm your boyfriend." Twitch said with a grin. "Calvin and Twitch and Pilar sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Twitch stopped talking when Pilar pulled off her top and bra. Bors leaned over and shut his mouth.

"You've seen them before."

"Yeah but this is different." Twitch said. "Kitten, you are so beautiful." He picked up one of her hands and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I know." Pilar said with a wink. She stood and removed the rest of her clothes.

"Dude." Twitch said.

"I know, believe me I know." Bors agreed.

Pilar shook her head at her boys before climbing back onto Bor's lap. She tugged at his shirt. "B.B. a little help here." He wasn't co-operating. "Twitch will think you are attractive."

Twitch's eyes widened. "Jump, you are ridiculously hot. Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Got some scars, been not so good about the gym the last few weeks, what with the whole trying to change my whole world view." Bors shrugged but allowed Pilar to pull his sweatshirt off. Twitch whistled and Bors rolled his eyes but pulled the man into a kiss.

"I think that I'm a lucky bastard to have the two of you." Twitch said looking at them. "Now give me a show." 

Bors happily obliged Twitch and kissed his wife. Pilar started to rock on Bors's lap, knowing exactly what it took to get her Bomb Boy going. She felt Twitch move, the ghost of his hand near her back before he pulled away. 

"Mi tesoro, touch away." Pilar said. She dropped her head onto Bors's shoulder and looked at Twitch. "We are yours, you know."

"Oh." Twitch said dumbly. "Neat." He then moved a little, kissed Pilar's head, and then ran a hand down her spine. She arched into the touch and Bors moaned at the way it moved her on his lap. Pilar reached down and undid his fly, pulled his cock out through the opening.

Bors reached down as well, touched Pilar carefully. "First touch always soft, slow, but once you know for sure she's wet, you can go on ahead." Bors moved Pilar a little, picked her up just a bit and then slid slowly into her. 

Over the years Twitch had seen them have sex, but always furtive, clothed, and forbidden. But here they were open, beautiful, his. He tilted Bors's head back to him and they made out like sloppy teens while Pilar rode Bors hard. It was Bors who pulled one of Twitch's hands in between their bodies.

"You sure?" Twitch asked quietly. He moved in closer, his head rested on Bors's chest, looking down at where Bors's cock was sliding in and out of Pilar. "You sure, Jump?"

Bors just kissed the top of his head and pushed his hand down to where it was hot and wet and hard. Twitch wrapped his fingers around the base of Bors's cock, felt Pilar push against his hand every time she sank down. 

"Fuck, so godamn amazing." Twitch said. Pilar came first, and Bors shortly after. Pilar collapsed against Bor's other shoulder, cupped her hand against Twitch's cheek. 

"Do you need anything mi tesoro?" she asked.

Twitch laughed a little. "Nah, I now understand why Harry bitches about coming in your pants after a certain age."

They stayed like that for a time until Bors said. "I need to pee."

Pilar and Twitch burst out laughing and pushed him off the couch.

 

**Merlin/Eggsy (M)**

JB had given up on the late walk half way through and was snuggled in Eggsy's coat. Q shook his head in shame, but JB didn't seem to care. They got back to the house and carefully wiped off the dog's paws and set them up with their blankets. Merlin went up to run the shower. 

"You boys stay down here, k?" Eggsy got them a couple extra treat biscuits and jogged up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom where Merlin was already in the shower. "You getting started without me?"

"Shoulder was feeling a little stiff, wanted to get the kink out." Merlin said. "Need to get up from the computer more than I do, move about more."

"We could spare more in the gym." Eggsy suggested as he stripped down and stepped in with his husband. He moved over and rubbed the stiff shoulder a little and Merlin sighed in relief. Eggsy lay a kiss on it. "There all better right?"

"Aye, all better." Merlin turned with some shampoo in hand and massaged it into Eggsy's hair. Eggsy whimpered a little, Merlin always killed him when they did this. They shared some slow lazy kisses and washed each other a little. They stepped out and dried off, rubbing lotion on dry skin, brushing teeth. They crawled into bed and snuggled all spooned up. Eggsy had most of the blankets around him, along with Merlin and Merlin's back was almost exposed to the air. But he didn't mind, he ran hot. 

He began to kiss Eggsy's neck and shoulder. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Feeling good, but minimal effort?" Eggsy asked. "Does that sound horrible, it sounded horrible."

"Nae, I understand what ye mean." Merlin reassured him. He continued to lay kisses on Eggsy's nape. He wrapped a hand around Eggsy's soft dick and began to lightly pull, slowly bringing him fully hard. Eggsy wiggled back against Merlin, making sure that he was getting some contact as well. 

"I like this, the slow, the soft, you know?" Eggsy asked. "Never would have thought that, that this sort of thing would be good, maybe even better than the hot and hard stuff. Why's this feel good?"

"Because my hand is wrapped around your cock?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy elbowed him. "You know what I mean."

"Aye." Merlin agreed. "It's the comfort, the affection, the love."

"Yeah." Eggsy said. "I like it."

"Pass me the lube." Merlin said.

Eggsy snorted a little. "Now there's the romance."

Merlin nipped just a little at his nape. Eggsy reached into the drawer and grabbed the lube and passed it over to Merlin. Merlin slicked up his hand to add a little ease to his pull on Eggsy. Eggsy sighed at the feeling growing better. "What about you?" He asked. 

Merlin moved his hand off and poured a little more lube onto his hand and rubbed it on his cock. "Open your thighs a little." And he added a little to there as well. Merlin pushed in between his legs. "Close up a bit." Merlin wrapped his hand back around Eggsy but didn't move it any. Instead he rocked against Eggsy and let the push of his hips drive Eggsy into his fingers. Merlin began thrusting his hips, slow and steady, cock hitting Eggsy's balls with every push forward. 

It was a soft roll to a peak, Merlin coming first. He then finished Eggsy off, finally tugging hard and fast, just the way Eggsy liked. Eggsy was practically purring. He eventually reached into the drawer and grabbed a couple baby wipes and did a quick clean up of Merlin's hand and then in between his thighs. He threw the wipe towards the basket and couldn't care when he missed.

He snuggled into his afghan, sheet and comforter. And into Merlin's arms. "You good?" Eggsy asked.

"Better than." Merlin said, the corner of the sheet almost covering him. "You?"

"Yeah." Eggsy was smiling. "Tomorrow, want to build a snowman?"

"Aye, that sounds like fun." Merlin agreed, but Eggsy was already asleep.


	9. Sean/Michelle (no kinks very sweet and romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling schmoopy and romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set a bit in the future say they had been dating for about 8 months. It's Hallowe'en eve and Daisy was taken out to a carnival by Eggsy and Merlin and is spending the night with them.

Michelle looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair, she had just had her roots done and the colour darkened just a little. She liked it and Eggsy praised her when he picked Daisy up for the night. He had also squinted a little at her extra makeup and nice sweater and jeans, but it was only a little nicer than what she would normally wear when she had the house to herself. 

She kissed Daisy. "Have fun with your brother, and try not to eat too much sugar." She kissed Eggsy. "You too and nothing scarier than The Witches. You know how you get."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Yes Mum. And have fun on your date." He said with a wink, having figured it out. She shooed them out the door. Michelle went to the family room where she had some candles, a couple beers on ice, and yes a bunch of candy. She reached for the cat mask and slipped it over her eyes and touched up her red lipstick. All in all she thought she looked pretty good. She deliberately push thoughts of Dean and that sex out of her head. It never happened and this would be different. She lit a couple of the candles and had the lights on low.

There was a knock at the door. She walked over and took a breath. Michelle opened the door and there was Sean likewise in jeans and dress shirt holding a bouquet of black roses. "Trick or Treat." He said holding them out to her. 

"Black roses?" She smiled and took the bundle. They smelled like normal roses. "Thank you Sean."

He stepped in and she closed the door behind him. "Go settle in the living room, pick a movie from the pile while I put these in water." She went to the kitchen and couldn't find a vase, so she put them in the martini pitcher that she someone ended up with. They looked quite charming actually. She brought them to the living room.

"Uh, good selection here." Sean said. "I..." He sighed. "I don't actually like horror movies. They scare me. Like nightmares and everything. When I saw the Sixth Sense, my wife had to donate all our red sweaters because I started to freak out that maybe one of us was really dead." Sean groaned a little. "That sounds so stupid."

"I am never sure when you say these things if you are joking or not." Michelle said as she put the flowers on the table.

"I wish to God I was." Sean said. He looked at Michelle. "You look beautiful by the way."

Michelle touched her little mask. "Silly, I know."

"My boxers have glow in the dark ghosts on them." He offered. "That's silly. You? You are...you make my stomach feel all mixed up."

"Arsenic." Michelle replied.

"I'm sorry?" Sean asked.

"Arsenic and Old Lace. I have that movie. Would that be a good option?" She offered.

"Yeah, yeah that would be good." Sean agreed. They settled on the couch eating tiny chocolate bars and having a beer and laughed at Cary Grant's exaggerated expressions. At some point they had gravitated together and Michelle was under his arm. They finished the movie and Michelle looked up at him.

"Another? I could make popcorn." Michelle said.

"Are you sure, when is Eggsy bringing Daisy back from the carnival?" Sean asked looking down at her.

"He's not, she's spending the night with him and Merlin." Michelle said with a small smile. "House is all ours for the night." She kissed his jaw. "I'll get popcorn."

"Okay." Sean said slowly. "I'll look at the movie options again. Feel ready for something a little more intense."

Michelle tried not to laugh, she was curious what his definition of more intense would be. She came back a few minutes later. "I accessed the Kingsman movie selection online that Merlin has set up. I will give you three options. The Rick Moranis Little Shop of Horrors, the Bride of Frankenstein, and Beetlejuice."

"You know I've never seen Beetlejuice." Michelle said. 

"Well then that makes it easy. The effects are really fun." Sean said. "It's from before Tim Burton got stuck up his own ass." Sean held up his arm and Michelle slid in under it and put the popcorn bowl in his lap. 

The first time she saw the sand monster she jumped startled and only his quick reflexes save the popcorn. Sean put the bowl on the table just to be safe and Michelle turned a little more into Sean. Sean hesitated and pulled Michelle's legs into his lap. Michelle smiled to herself and snuggled in wrapping her arm around Sean's waist. At a certain point she really wasn't watching the movie anymore but was listening to Sean's heartbeat. She began to rub her hand along his side and he began to rub her back a little. He laughed a little at the movie and she liked how it sounded against her ear.

But the mask was getting a little uncomfortable so she went to slide it off and it tangled in her hair a bit.

"Here, let me." Sean said quietly. She bent her head a little to give him easier access and felt his fingers comb through her hair. Michelle never told anyone but she loved having her scalp touched. She used to love having her hair tugged just a little but Dean had rather ruined that feeling. But no, she wasn't going to think about him now, not when Sean was being so gentle and careful. "There you go." He said as he put the mask on the table. He then returned his fingers to her hair and kept running them over her scalp. She shivered a little and tucked tightly into him.

He seemed to have gone back to watching the movie but his hand was warm on her neck, thumb stroking the base of her skull and it just felt so good. Michelle stared at the buttons of the shirt where the flap was pulling just a bit apart. She was straining her eyes, trying to see a bit of skin. Michelle moved her fingers and flicked open one of the buttons.

Sean stilled for a moment but went back to stroking her neck. Michelle flicked open a second button and slid her fingers in. His skin was so warm. Months they had been dating, being so cautious with each other, but Eggsy didn't get all his bravery from Lee and she decided to take a chance. She quickly pulled her hand out of his shirt though when his hand left her neck. 

"Just turning the movie off." He said softly. Sean then pulled her more properly onto his lap, straddling him. She liked feeling a little taller than him, looking down. Her hair fell on either side of his face. He smiled. "Pretty lady, why are you with me?"

"Because your wife had to throw out all your red sweaters." Michelle said. "Because you bring me flowers every time you come over. Because you are stupidly gorgeous."

"Been putting on a little weight now that I'm not in the field." He protested.

"Oh my god the middle aged man doesn't have rock hard abs and is only mostly fit not model fit." Michelle kissed him. "Stupidly gorgeous, stupidly sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed more into his lap. They kissed slowly, happily. They had made out plenty and had a nice rhythm for this down, but this time Sean was holding her head and scraping the edge of his nails on her scalp, she wanted to purr. Michelle pulled back and laughed a little at his mouth.

"I'm wearing your lipstick aren't I?" he asked.

"That shade of red isn't quite your colour." She dampened a napkin in the melted ice in the bucket and wiped both their mouths clean. She took a deep breath. "Want to go upstairs?"

"No." He said.

"Oh." Michelle wanted to curl into herself, but he cupped her cheek.

"This is a very comfortable sofa, mood lighting, pretty lady. Bedroom, lots of pressure." Sean said.

"But you are...you do..." Michelle had done research on demisexual and hadn't wanted to rush Sean ever, hadn't wanted to rush herself after Dean, but she was ready for more. Sean had a positively sinful grin as he gripped her hips and tugged her down on his lap a little more so that she could feel his hard on.

"Michelle, I am very enamoured of you." Sean said, and Michelle smiled at the old fashioned word. "And yes I do want you, very much. I like our slow pace, but maybe we can speed up just a little." He teased as he slid his hands up under her sweater.

Michelle had her own wicked grin as she pulled her sweater off, leaving her in a lacy black bra she had bought for the night, she knew guys liked that sort of stuff.

But she forgot this was Sean.

"Doesn't that synthetic lace stuff end up feeling scratchy?" He asked. He reached out and touched the lace. "Feels scratchy, do you have lotion for after, stuff like that can even cause allergic reactions, you really should wear underwear of natural fibres that breath."

Michelle dropped her forehead against his. "I love you." She said for the first time. "You are such a dork."

Sean swallowed. "Really?"

"That you are a dork, yes, really."

"No, the other." Sean replied.

"Oh that. Yeah really that too." Michelle said.

"I...thank you." He finally said. "You know that I?"

"I understand." Michelle said. She knew he wouldn't say it until he was absolutely forever sure he meant it. "And I appreciate your concerns about my skin and I have an easy way to fix that."

"You do?" Sean asked clueless.

Michelle leaned in. "Take it off me." She whispered in his ear. She felt his hand slide up her back and waited for him to fumble. Only one flick of his fingers had it undone and he pulled it down her arms. "Impressive."

"Thanks, I'm a bit thick at times, but have some skills." He put the bra on the sofa beside them. He then pulled Michelle down for more kisses. 

Michelle was dying, she wanted his hands all over. "Just touch me already." She bit her lip. 

Sean grinned. "Say please." He teased.

"Fuck off and touch me." She replied.

"Close enough." He moved her around a bit, turned her so that she was still on his lap but facing out. He pulled her down so her back was fully against his chest and her head on his shoulder. Only then did he slide his hands up her stomach and then cup her breasts. He kissed her neck. "So damn beautiful Michelle." His hands were gently squeezing, rubbing her skin. She felt where his fingers stumbled over a bite mark that never quite healed right.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm sorry about the marks."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sean said. His fingers traced circles over her skin, random patterns that raised goosebumps all over her. She squirmed a little. Sean smiled into her neck, she had no idea just how sexy she looked. Sean sucked on the crux of her shoulder and lightly pinched her nipples at the same time.

"Fuck me." Michelle said at the sensation.

"Not tonight, but soon enough." Sean replied. He looked at her neck. "You are going to need a scarf or something tomorrow." He sucked another spot on her neck as his thumbs kept brushing her nipples. "Lick my finger." He said to her holding up his hand to her mouth. Michelle pulled the whole digit into her mouth, sucking hard, laving her tongue against the tip. Sean moaned a little, imagining that feeling elsewhere. He pulled his finger out of her mouth. "Tease."

"Not teasing if you are willing to do it." Michelle said.

"Willing or wanting?" Sean asked as he brushed the wet finger against her nipple and watched it harden.

Michelle was quiet. "Willing." She admitted.

"Then we save it for another time."

"Stop being so considerate will you?" Michelle grumbled.

"Not going to happen, sorry." Sean replied. But he pinched her nipple and tugged a little, not painful, but more than what he had been doing.

"Again." Michelle ordered. Sean happily obliged leaving more kisses on her neck, and playing with her nipples. 

"Undo your jeans." Sean said when she started to squirm a lot on his lap. Michelle quickly undid them and raise her ass to tug them off. She waited for Sean to make a comment about the matching lace on her panties, but all he did was help push the jeans off. One of his hands stayed on her breast, but his other went to her thigh and he dragged his nails up her leg. "You like the scrape of nails."

"A little. Not enough to leave marks." She had a few more scars on her hip, on her ass, but he couldn't see those. He ran his nails over the side of her breast and she moaned. "Yeah, like that, baby, that feels good."

"How wet are you?" Sean asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She replied. She waited for him to pull her underwear away but instead he put his hand over top the lace and begin to rub his hands over it, pressed it against her. She was dying, she hadn't been used to this care in so long, it felt so good. He traced his fingers over the lace, pressing it a bit into her folds before lightly scraping his nails over her bikini line. Michelle at this point was gripping Sean's leg hard and with her other hand was trying to push his hand into her panties, to get him to properly touch her. 

But Sean grabbed her fingers and brought them to his mouth, and sucked on one, just like she had done to him. "Show me." He asked. He spread her legs a little more and pushed her hand into her underwear. "I want to watch you bring yourself off."

"What about you?" Michelle asked. She pressed down and felt how hard he was against her. "I want you to have fun too."

"I am." He reassured her, but he took his hands off her and undid his jeans and pulled the flap away so there was was only their underwear between their skin. He settled her more fully over his erection and brought one hand back to a breast and the other on her thigh. "Touch yourself Michelle, let me watch you come."

Michelle shuddered a little at his warm breath against her ear, especially when it was followed by a suck of her earlobe. Michelle put her hand inside her underwear and pushed two fingers inside and pumped them in and out a bit. 

Sean moaned as her ass ground on his cock. It was the best lap dance ever. "Touch your clit." He said and he watched her fingers move in her panties up and her motion changed fingers circling instead of pressing. He was trying to catalogue everything for next time but she was just so fucking gorgeous and the rocking on his lap was making his brain go fuzzy. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

"Focused. Moans would be fake make you feel like you were a porn star. Don't want fake with you." Her breath caught a little as she began to work her fingers faster. She rocked her hips harder on top of Sean liking the feel of him under her. She pushed down a little more.

"Damn you feel so good against me." Sean said. "Sorry I can be a bit of a talker. Not like porn icky name calling but you know this is good more of that and the like."

Michelle giggled. She had forgotten that sex could be fun and a bit silly. "You are great." She said. "Can you do the nails again?"

Sean immediately raked his nails over her thigh and his other hand scraped so close to her nipple. 

Michelle's breath grew rough as her fingers pushed harder against her clit. 

"Can I lick your fingers clean after?" Sean asked against her ear as his thumbnail flicked her nipple.

Michelle's fingers stopped circling and pressed hard and up and she came silently head thrown back against his shoulder. 

Sean grabbed her hips and rutted hard against her for a minute before he came as well. He then pulled her fingers out of her underwear and did lick them clean before hugging her tightly.

Eventually he said, "My pants and jeans are probably a mess."

"We'll throw them in the wash."

"I can't go home with nothing on bottom." He replied.

"I guess you'll have to stay the night." Michelle said.

"I've no pajamas."

She tilted her head and kissed his jaw. "Do you usually wear them?" All her previous experience was that men slept naked.

"Yeah. They have smiling coffee mugs on them. I also have a set with sad basset hounds and one with -"

She kissed him again to stop the rather adorable list. "Tomorrow we'll go buy you a set you can leave here."

"A set here." He said.

Michelle nodded. "If you like. Daisy spends a night a week with Eggsy. You could...if you want." Michelle stumbled on the words.

Sean kissed her hard. "I want. I very much want." He agreed.


	10. Da Bomb Squad (Pilar in Charge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, pegging.

"Okay, so have we figured out what to do with everyone's limbs, because I feel we've made mistakes." Bors said as the three of them stripped down for bed.

"Oh Bomb Boy, I didn't even break your nose." Pilar kissed his cheek. "You worry too much."

"I worry the right amount. There are physics now in sex." Bors pouted and Twitch came up to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Stop your fretting Jump." Twitch kissed him again, soft and slow, but deepening it with every motion of his mouth. Pilar wraps herself behind Bors and holds him tight as the two men kiss. "See, that's nice isn't it?"

"Well yes, it is all nice, but I feel we need to work on our timing a little more. I have notes."

Pilar and Twitch pull away a little. "Notes?"

"I've been watching porn. At work, just to piss Merlin off." Bors pointed at his night table. "I have notes in there. Lots of them." He smiled and looked like a dog waiting for pets.

Pilar kissed his shoulder blade, mainly to muffle her laughter. "Bomb boy, I adore you."

"Thanks babe. Now can I get the notes?"

"No, I have a plan for tonight." PIlar said.

Both men perked up, Pilar's plans were always the best.

"Finish getting naked, and make out some while I get ready." She pinched Bors's ass and smiled at Twitch and went to the bathroom.

"Do you think she's putting on high heels in there? I love her in high heels." Twitch said dreamily. "She has those calves. I want her to get tattoos on those calves, lacy scrollwork that highlights how perfect they are."

Bors smiled. "You are so in love."

"Like you aren't Jump."

"Hey I hit perfection twice, I ain't complaining. But she will if we aren't naked and making out."

"Sir, yes, Sir." Twitch gave a credible salute and took off his socks and pants.

"We are so playing naughty soldier one day. I am even willing to break onto a Royal Marine base to really make it awesome." Bors offered. He then grinned and tackled Twitch onto the bed.

"Watch the junk! I have plans for it tonight!" Twitch yelled as his back his the duvet. He would have complained more but Bors had started to nibble on his collarbone and he always liked that. "Harder Jump, I'm not as breakable as Pilar and I like your bruises." Twitch said. He moaned when he felt the sharper press of teeth against skin and bone. "More Jump." 

Bors liked to oblige and bit into Twitch's shoulder, not breaking skin but coming close. He left a series of bites and sucks that would bruise hard in the morning. "I like your shoulders." Bors said. He never got tired of seeing them, their flower tattoos, the rope of muscle, so different from Pilar's arms. 

Pilar was so strong, but not matter how much she worked out she never bulked up. 

Bors grinned and sucked a hickey high on Twitch's neck. "Your team should enjoy taking the piss with that one."

"Thanks." Twitch moved and rolled them over and began to lick at Bors's skin, knowing he didn't like bites, but loved being tasted. He began to lave at a nipple, knowing that it would drive Bors around the bend soon enough. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps in the hall. He didn't look up when Pilar came in.

Bors tilted his head and his eyes widened. "Oh. Who's that for?"

Pilar smiled. "My boys, you look so gorgeous for me." She came closer to the bed. "This is for Twitch, we remind him tonight that he is ours and never unwanted." She climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Twitch. "Twitch, would you like me to fuck you?"

Twitch shuddered a little. "That would be swell." He heard Pilar laugh behind him, that husky laugh that only they heard. "I mean fuck yeah."

"I am afraid that I was a very naughty project manager." Pilar said sadly. "I let all my staff make one sex toy on the the 3D printer, you know to make sure it was working properly." She nodded to Bors who pushed Twitch up. Pilar pulled his back to her chest so that his ass nestled against her strap on. "Made this just for you Twitch, just to fuck you with. Bors is going to open you up for me so that I can fuck you hard, remind you that you are mine." Her voice was hard, biting, like the nails she dug into his sides.

"Yes Ma'am." Twitch said quickly.

"Bomb boy, lube." Pilar ordered. "Twitch turn around and kiss me."

Twitch almost pushed her off the bed in his excitement to touch her. He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. He broke away and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Kitten."

"Tesoro, you belong here, you always belong here." She promised. "Now be a good boy and let my husband work you open for me."

Twitch spread his legs a little more apart to make it easier for Bors and slowed his kisses against Pilar's skin. She didn't like to rush.

"Hmmm, lovely Twitch." she said. She tilted her head so that he could move to the other side. She wrapped one hand around Twitch's head and held the other out to her husband, who kissed her fingers.

Bors watched the two of them happily. "Best porn ever." He whispered. Twitch moved a hand back to swat at Bors's hip. Bors retaliated by pushing a slick finger into Twitch.

"Warning!" Twitch gasped out. Pilar tightened her grip on his hair. 

"Breath tesoro." She breathed in and out slowly and Twitch mimicked her. He loved being fucked, but always hated that first touch and they had learned that teasing him, slowly starting actually tensed him more. He breathed with Pilar and relaxed.

"Go ahead Jump." Twitch called back and Bors began to move his finger in and out, a gentle easy motion. Twitch kissed Pilar some more and then leaned away from her just a little. "Can you stand on the bed?" He asked.

"Sure, why?" she asked.

"Because I want to suck the cock you designed just for me, while Jump uses his fingers to fuck me open for you." Twitch smiled at Pilar. "Pretty please kitten?"

Bors whimpered behind them. "Why can't we record this? Why did we decide that rule?" He pulled his finger out to add more lube and a second finger. "I want to have that sight forever."

"Hush you." Pilar said with a bit of a smirk, "You have plenty of footage you like to think I don't know about. And Twitch of course I'll do that for you. Just hold my ass to keep me stable." She said as she carefully stood on the bed.

"Awww you made the dick with purple and pink swirls, thank you kitten." Twitch said, getting a look at the strap on for the first time.

"I tried to make it so that it had a piercing on the end, but that didn't work out." Pilar smiled down at her boys. "I'll experiment some more." She held Twitch's head and guided him to the strap on. She bobbled a little on the bed but Twitch dug his fingers into her ass, helping her hold stable. "Good boy, thank you."

"You are welcome." He moaned as Bors crooked his fingers a little and dragged against his prostate. "Jump, fuck you feel so good in me."

"Get to work Twitch." Bors nudged him forward a bit. 

Twitch nodded and began to lick at the tip of the dildo. He figured he probably looked silly, but he loved sucking cock, eating a woman out, having his mouth full just made him so happy. He sucked the dildo into his mouth. It was perfect, thick but not absurd and of average length really. Just enough to sit heavy on his tongue. It felt so different than the real thing, cool, still. But he looked up and saw Pilar's smile as her free hand played with her nipple and it felt perfect.

"Three fingers gorgeous." Bors said quietly, not wanting to ruin the beautiful mood between the two. Twitch began to suck the dildo harder, loving how it was making Bors swear behind him. He never took his eyes off of Pilar, until she snapped her hips back and pulled the dildo out of his mouth. 

Twitch whimpered a little and Pilar quickly slid a couple of her fingers into his mouth. 

"Shh tesoro, we have you. We'll take care of you." Pilar promised. "Calvin?"

"Yeah, he's good to go." Bors wrapped himself around Twitch's back. "Want Pilar to fuck you baby?" His hand was around Twitch's throat and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Yes. Please god fuck yes." Twitch begged.

"Turn around Twitch." Bors said as he tossed his wife the lube. Twitch turned around and Bors pulled him up the bed a little so that his hands were braced on the headboard. Bors squirmed underneath him.

Pilar had slicked the dildo and went close to Twitch so that Bors could help slide the length into Twitch's waiting hole. Bors guided the cock into Twitch and stretched his arm a little to rub Pilar too. 

"Later." She whispered, though she was aching for touch. "Him Bomb Boy." She leaned over and kissed Twitch's shoulder. "Tell me when you are ready tesoro."

The cock felt good in him, just the right size, but Pilar always was good at building things. He groaned as Bors wrapped a loose fist around his dick. "Tighter Jump."

"No, just fuck my hand baby, while my wife fucks you." Bors bit Twitch's nipple and Twitch hissed at the feeling. It was all so much, they had him surrounded, claimed as theirs. 

"Thank you." He whispered to them.

"Thanks later, orgasms now." Pilar said. She moved her hips back and pushed forward hard sinking the dildo all the way in. The force of her move pushed Twitch forward so that his dick pushed through Bors's loose fist. "Just feel, we'll take care of it." She began to move hard, deep thrusts, nails digging into his hips for balance and strength. 

Twitch's breath began to hitch a little as he let the two of them work his body at they wanted, as he needed. "Calvin, Jump please?" He asked.

Bors just bit Twitch's other nipple in response and Pilar pushed as hard and as fast as she could, the angle wasn't quite perfect to hit his prostate all the time, but it was hitting it enough. Bors's hand was getting slick with Twitch's precome. Twitch's breath was growing more ragged from the feelings they were pulling out of him.

"Come on!" Twitch roared. "Jump, give me something."

"I give you everything, just take it baby." Bors said, voice thick with passion. Twitch managed to unclench one fist from the headboard and tightened Bors's grip on his cock to just this side of painful. He then used the hand to yank Bors's head up at a horrible angle to kiss him before letting go. 

Twitch's head hung over Bors and he groaned. "Fuck, you two are just, fuck..." He lost his voice as his body froze. His back bowed as the orgasm ripped through him. It was harsh, almost painful, and he let it overwhelm him. He shuddered through the aftershocks and Pilar carefully pulled out of him. She tossed a towel to Bors who cleaned his hand and then pulled Twitch to him and made sure they somehow ended up under the blanket.

Twitch's breath took a while to even out. He felt Pilar crawl into bed behind him. The couple held Twitch in between them, kissed him and whispered sweet words to him.

"You two didn't." He could feel Bors hard against him.

"We will in the morning." Bors answered. 

"Hmmm, morning sleepy sex." Pilar agreed. "We just wanted to make you feel good tesoro, because you always make us feel good."

"And we even managed to control all our limbs." Twitch teased sleepily.

"I know, didn't need all my notes. I had been very studious with all the porn watching." Bors kissed Twitch's cheek. "We'll use them next time."

"No, we won't." PIlar muttered. "Don't need them, we are so much hotter than porn."

"That's the fucking truth." Twitch agreed. He yawned again. "Okay sleep now, more sex later."

There was lots more sex later.

And Bors even got to use his notes.

 

 

 


	11. Morrvyd/Mikey, Hamish/Owain (Exploring limits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not group sex/a foursome, it is two separate sexual encounters. But the Twins are the Twins and it made sense to write their experiences together. Morrvyd and Mikey are exploring a tiny bit of dom/sub, and Owain is just exploring since he has very little sexual experience.

Mikey loved Gemma's bedroom.

It was so girly. It was all soft colours and cushy pillows and fairy lights. He loved the fairy lights twined over her bed, they made her glow. Made her luminous. Merlin said that word about Eggsy and he thought it fit his Gem too. And just in tiny spots, he could see him. A small wrench on her dresser, the bracelet he had made her, a pair of coveralls in the laundry. He knew she would laugh, if he told her he was honoured that she let him leave little bits of himself in her space. 

But he was. 

And she was standing there in front of him, nervous. Her lip was split and she had a couple cuts with butterfly bandages.

"Gem..." He brushed her hair back, to better see her face.

"I'm fine, Dr Pierce promises." She tried to smile but winced when it stung. "Even got a note to prove it. Knew you'd worry. I need you to touch me tonight." She leaned just a little towards him. "I need us, the stuff we've been talking about."

"Are you sure, Gem?"

"You said you wanted to take care of me."

"Mama always says a smart man knows a woman can take care of herself, but realizes that sometimes she needs a little care."

"Don't think she meant what we are talking about here." Gemma wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be too sure about that." Mikey took a breath. "What's your word Gem? Just in case you don't like."

"Coriander. And I won't call you fucking sir, or master, or any shite like that." 

"Okay then." Mikey straightened his shoulders and did his serious voice, the one that Twitch called his Ravenclaw voice. "Gemma, take off your clothes."

"Yes, Mikhail." Gemma lowered her head a little, and oh her saying his whole name was going to break him.

**********************************

Owain loved Hamish's house, it was tidy and not cluttered. He had grown up in clutter, books, papers, everywhere, and his personal space was looking the same. But here was antiques, and a few things here and there. It was all elegant and so very grown up. He used to be scared of touching things, but Hamish had told him to be at home, and had been so earnest about it, that he tried to be at ease.

But last time here he had screwed up a little bit.

"So, I think I can do a blow job this time." Owain said all of a sudden and realized that Hamish hadn't exactly been part of his internal monologue.  He had hit the wrong keys, Hamish never hit the wrong keys. Owain gave him a bashful smile. "I mean I've been reading about tips and watching a lot of blow job porn."

Hamish spun around on his stool. "Mr. Donovan, I thought we discussed this. I don't want things from you that you will not enjoy. You disliked, intensely disliked your last attempt to blow me, and I do not see why you should do something you don't like."

"Yeah, but who enjoys the first time they blow a guy? I mean it has to feel weird right?" Owain got up and then sat back down. He just didn't know what to do with his body. 

"You don't like things in things. This is a direct quote. These are rules I can work with." Owain went to speak but Hamish shook his head. "Mr. Donovan. Jesse, allow me to take you upstairs and show you why your concerns are unfounded?"

"Okay. You have a really nice bed." 

"I do at that."

They went upstairs and the room was dark but for one low lit lamp. Enough to make out each other, enough that Owain could feel like he was hidden. He reached for his shirt buttons, but Hamish pulled his hand away, kissed his finger tips.

"Allow me, Mr. Donovan."

"I like that you call me that in the bedroom." 

"I know."

*********************************

Gemma had her clothes off in two minutes and stood in front of Mikey, her fairy lights making her skin look like caramel, rich, and just a hint of shine. Mikey took in the bruises, less than he had feared. He remembered when her skin had one scar, on her shin.

There were more now.

He stepped back just a little, kept raking his eyes over her. Gemma kept her head high.

"This is what happens from now on. You debrief with the bosses, you get cleared by medical and then you find me. Whether we go to one of our places, or find a room at the estate. When you get cleared you find me and once we are alone you will strip your clothes. I want to see you, I want to know you are here, and to catalogue each bruise, or cut. I know every inch of your body and want to see what happened to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, and you do. And after? That's when you let go. You aren't saving the world anymore Gemma, and you are going to let me remind you, you are just a girl. The best girl ever, but a girl. Now be a good girl and climb on the bed so I can touch you." He wondered if calling her good girl was going to get him dead.

But she shivered and smiled a little.

"Oh." Mikey clued in. "You want to be my good girl don't you?"

She shivered again and swayed towards him. He gave her a kiss. "Get on the bed, on your stomach."

Gemma walked over and lay down. Mikey climbed on and grabbed some lotion. "I'm going to rub your back now. Be a good girl and tell me if it hurts."

"Yes Mikhail." He dug his fingers into the small of her back and she purred.

***********************************

It had been ten minutes and Owain was still wearing his trousers. He wondered if it was physically possible to pop the zipper on well made slacks with the power of your hard on. Hamish had been so achingly slow in taking off his shirt and vest. Like Owain didn't know you could take off clothes that slowly. But he guessed when you stopped to kiss every inch of new skin, it took some time.

He had no idea that collarbones were an erogenous zone. He had to do more research it seemed.

Wait, where was Hamish going? 

Oh, kneeling.

Hamish looked really nice kneeling. Owain reached out and ran his fingers through Hamish's hair.

"Your foot, Mr. Donovan." Hamish requested.

"Could you not take forever taking off my socks? And like toes and ankle bone don't need the attention you gave my wrist bone. I'm really really ticklish." Owain lifted his foot up and was relieved when Hamish whipped the sock off and tossed it away. He repeated it with the other sock.

But he slowed down again when he undid Owain's belt and slid it out of the loops. "Oh you are fucking killing me here Hamish." Owain groaned.

"Good. You are to be cherished Mr. Donovan, made for me to worship." The belt was on the floor and the button on the trousers was undone. Hamish kissed the small patch of skin that had been exposed. "It is my pleasure, to show you exactly how good this can be, without things in things."

"We gotta stop saying in like that."

"Oh I don't know, I think it has a certain charm." Hamish looked up at him and Owain whimpered when the older man pulled down his zipper with his teeth.

He was dead, this was going to kill him.

*************************************

"How are you feeling?" Mikey asked Gemma. He thought she might be drooling. He had rubbed her back from her shoulders to her toes and she had stopped making noise beyond whimpering a few minutes ago. "Gemma?"

"No Gemma here, she has astral projected to a happy place where she is both boneless and fucking dripping wet. Bruv, how you get me so fucking revved without even touching my tits?"

"It seems right where back turns into spectacularly fantastic ass is a really sensitive spot for you." Mikey smiled happily. "Turn over Gemma."

"Can't you just throw a pillow under me and then fuck me?"

"No." He gave her ass a light pinch. "Turn over." He made his voice a little firmer.

Gemma rolled over. "How is this you domming me? Because isn't sort of like how Tristan makes Liz feel good? And he's the subbiest sub who ever subbed." Gemma stretched and shifted and blinked when Mikey's eyes never left her face. He should be totally checking out the goods, shouldn't he?

"Give me an order then." Mikey suggested.

"Fuck me Mikey." But even as the words left her mouth, they felt wrong, made her feel wrong. And Mikey wasn't touching her, she needed the connection. "Mikhail?" She sighed in relief when his hands rested on her waist. "Mikhail?"

"Stop thinking. Let me fix all of you. Make all the decisions. Let go my good girl, and just feel." 

The last bit of resistance slid out of Gemma and she nodded. "Please Mikhail." His hands slid up and cupped her breasts. One flick of her nipples and she wondered if she could come just from that. Another flick and her hips pushed off the bed. It seemed like maybe he was going to find out.

****************************************

Owain had stopped stroking Hamish's hair and was just clutching it. He should have felt awkward, his trousers and pants were around his ankles and Hamish was still fully dressed, the most he had done was roll his sleeves. He looked down and saw the impeccably cut shirt and just...fuck, he couldn't think.

Hamish's hands were on his hips and his mouth...god his mouth. It was all licks and nips and gentle kisses on his happy trail, his hipbones, his cock. Never once had Hamish pulled Owain's cock into his mouth and Owain was leaking, begging, worried he'd come in Hamish's face.

He didn't think Hamish was the sort to like a facial. He didn't think he was the sort who wanted to give that.

Wait, why had Hamish stopped?

He let go of Hamish's hair and the man had leaned back on his heels.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

"You did, Mr. Donovan." Hamish was laughing. "You had also been reciting a poem."

"Was it a sexy poem?"

"No. In fact it was Dulce et Decorum Est."

Owain moaned and not in pleasure. "Oh crap. I started reciting a war death poem out loud."

"The question, Mr. Donovan is why you decided to recite that?" Hamish was running soothing hands over Owain's calves.

"Some guys keep orgasm away with footie stats or maths, I think of death poems?" Owain's hands moved to cover his flagging cock.

Hamish pushed himself up, his one knee cracking just a little. He pulled Owain into a hard kiss. "Mr. Donovan you are the most surprising and delightful partner it has been my pleasure to have."

"Really?"

"Really." Hamish gave him another hard kiss. "Now how about you get on the bed, and lets see if we can make you forget latin."

Owain scrambled over the covers.

******************************************

Mikey stopped playing with Gemma's nipples after she had said, "I'm bloody Niagara Falls down there, please Mikhail, it hurts not having anything in me." They had had slow sex before, well, medium speed sex. They were always anxious to touch, to feel, to...fuck, that this pace was wrecking her. 

She looked more beautiful than ever. 

"Shhh, Gem, I have you." Mikey promised and he slid two fingers down her. And well, she hadn't been lying, she was soaking wet, her muscles quivering. He pressed into her, pushing his fingers deep as he good and pressed his thumb to her clit. It seemed that was enough and her body clenched so tight around his fingers that it almost hurt. Her breath was harsh, and her body was shaking.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He stood up and finally took his clothes off. He grabbed a condom from the night table.

"Ready for round 2?" 

"Oh fuck, Mikhail, you are going to kill me." But she reached for his hand.

"No, my good girl, this is to remind you to stay alive." He lay down and pressed his body all along hers. "Gonna send you flying again."

"Not sure I've stopped flying since we met." she said quietly.

Mikey grinned. Seemed there were lots of little bits of him here.

******************************************

Owain sat on the bed and watched as Hamish finally got naked. It was his first time proper seeing the man nude, he realized. "Don't suck in." Owain said and Hamish flinched a little. "Shite, you really should consider gagging me in bed. But you are right fit, you know." Owain looked at him. "I think you are gorgeous. Can quote a standard Shakespeare sonnet if you like. Or a dirty limerick."

Hamish laughed and stopped sucking in. He was in good shape for his age, only a little bit of a paunch. But he worked with men his age who had bodies of 30 year olds. And here he was with a 24 year old. But there was nothing but attraction in Owain's face. He sat on the bed and pulled some lube from the bedside table.

Owain froze a little. "I thought no things in things. And we really really need a different phrase."

"Mr. Donovan, lubrication can serve many interesting functions." Hamish poured a little in his hand and began to stroke Owain's cock. He was hard again in a couple minutes and babbling a few after that.

Hamish adored beyond anything else that when Owain was turned on, the boy could not shut up. 

"Okay wow, lube it good, why didn't someone write a sonnet about lube. Although actually I bet I can find some in Ovid, he wrote some stuff, and the Greeks, you know it has to be in there, they wrote a bunch of dirty plays. The tip, the rub with the thumb thing you did. More of that, oh fuck yes, Hamish. Shouldn't I be touching you? I should be touching you. There, touch." Hamish felt a poke against his shoulder and laughed. "I'm moving, why am I moving? Oh I don't care, just keep doing the thing. Wait why did your hand stop doing the thing?"

Hamish finished moving Owain in his lap and adjusted them a bit more. He added a little more lube to his hands and then moved so their cocks were lined up. He wrapped his hands around both dicks and pumped. 

"Oh fuck that's your cock. My cock. Two penises. Rubbing, soft, and hard and oh you are long and thin and pretty. Why didn't I know it could be pretty?"

"Jesse. Shut up and just feel." Hamish said. "Just feel. No things in things, just bits on bits."

"Such good bits." Owain moaned. He reached out a hand and touched his thumb to the tip of Hamish, tried to copy the touch that made him feel good.

"Fuck." Hamish groaned. 

Owain grinned, he made Hamish say fuck. And then Hamish moved his hips a bit dragging his cock against Owain's in the grasp of his fingers and Owain began to recite poetry in his head again. God he hoped it was in his head.

******************************

When Mikey slid his cock into Gemma, Gemma had long since given up on words that were  _please, more, Mikhail,_ and  _oh god_. She waited for him to pump away, because the man had fucking earned just letting go and sure she was close again, but she was nearing wrung out, so if she didn't get another, no biggie, not after how good it felt him taking care of her.

Only he stayed still, just kept her full, let her feel him in her. She raised a leg, rubbed her toes on his thigh. "Mikhail."

"Just making sure my girl is with me." He kissed her and began to move. Slowly, just like it had all been.

This wasn't what she thought him domming her was going to be. It certainly didn't line up with what other people did. But she hadn't had to think since they came here, and that had felt good. She had sort of always been in charge of their sex.

But this? Whatever this was, made the great almost...sublime.

He was slow and pushing deep and it was perfect. He never talked a lot by this point and still didn't. But she could hear him, in her head almost. Praising her, complimenting her, making her feel everything.

The second orgasm was wasn't a crash but a roll that swept over her and took them both away.

When she could think again, it was all,  _he is never going fucking anywhere._

She wondered if this is how he had felt that first time, this sense of forever.

"Mikhail." she whispered.

"I'm here, my Gem. My good girl." He slid off her and tossed the condom to the waste basket and pulled her into a hug. "Not going anywhere."

Okay then, she thought. Good.

************************************

Owain stared down at the mess of their laps, the lube and the come, their stomachs heaving in their bid for the air they forgot to put into their lungs when they came. He realized his forehead was resting against Hamish's. Had they always been sitting up? He had no idea, most of it was a blank of sensation. This time Owain knew he was speaking aloud,

 

_How blest am I in this discovering thee!_

_To enter in these bonds, is to be free;_

_Then where my hand is set, my seal shall be._

  
_"_ Mr. Donovan, I take it that you liked what we did." Hamish gave him a gentle kiss.

"I am definitely a fan of bits on bits. You make me quote Donne. It just happens."

"I have been doing research, there are far worse poets." Hamish laughed at the indignation of Owain's face. He dragged him to the shower and washed Owain clean while Owain gave a lecture on poetics. He did enjoy listening to the boy's ramblings.

************************************

Owain came home at 10 the next morning and Mikey's car wasn't in the spare spot. He went into the kitchen and Gemma was drinking tea and looking like the cat's meow.

"You look happy."

She took one look at him and snorted. "You do too."

"High five for bitching sex?" Owain held out a hand hopefully.

Gemma went back to her reading, but held up a hand.

They both shook out their fingers after. They really had to tone down the strength of the booty five.

 

 


	12. Morrvyd/Mikey (adapting to new disabilities)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attack against the Kingsman Mikey was caught in an explosion (see the story ripped at the seams) and he was severely injured and his one arm crushed. He still has the arm but it is very different now and they have to relearn how to be in bed together.

Morrvyd was on forums again at 1am. Owain came in and sighed and made her some tea. 

"You could just talk to him," Owain said.

"Yeah, well I could also find a unicorn and ride off into the bloody sunset," she said making some notes. She took the mug. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I thought he was medically cleared for sex."

Morrvyd looked at Owain. "He is, but like...I look at the brace on his arm and I see how he was after the first surgery. I see the scars on his side and back and see the rubble of the shop. I once touched him and he cried out in pain. And I'm just scared. So I'm doing research. When we get back to the fucking, I want it to be perfect."

Owain kissed her head. "I know Mikey, he'll think anything with you was perfect."

"He liked being on top and his arm can't support him up anymore, doubtful it ever will," she looked at her twin. "So looking up positions, things. Ways to adjust my thinking."

"You are a good girlfriend." Owain kissed her head and went up to his loft room after making a quick stop.

Gemma wished she was surprised when Mikey came and sat beside her. "He's a busybody," she bitched.

"Mama always says, it ain't family if they aren't up in your business," Mikey took a sip of her tea. "Here you are researching."

"Jesus, I'm kicking his arse tomorrow."

"Does it help, if I have been too?"

Morrvyd looked at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Wot you been learning then?" Morrvyd asked.

"Mostly that everyone has an opinion and you can't figure it out until you actually do it," Mikey smiled. "Gemma, it's been months. I'm done surgeries, and yeah still doing PT but we're as good as we're going to get. And I want you."

"I want you too," she said.

"So Miss Gemma, my Gem, I think we need to go to bed." Mikey stood up, one hand reaching for her, the other mostly just hanging there.

Gemma took his hand and they went to her room, lit by the fairy lights around her bed. She reached for him and pulled back just a little.

Mikey shook his head and pulled her in and kissed her hard. "Gem, I was in a building that exploded and I'm still here. No offence but your tight little butt ain't gonna break me."

Gemma all of a sudden grinned. "Oh? You so sure about that?" She sauntered over to her bed and bent over deep and moved her pillows about to make a nest. She looked over her shoulder and gave a wiggle. 

Mikey whistled a little.

"Get naked already will you bruv?" she said. Mikey stripped down and settled into the pillows. "Brace too if you can. Use the pillows there."

"You don't like the scars," Mikey said not touching the fabric.

"Take it off, Mikhail."

Mikey pulled it off and put in on the night table. 

Gemma started to sway her hips a bit. "You know, I'm a fair dancer."

Mikey nodded. "I like going to the club with you."

"Yeah but that's bouncing about. I used to spend hours learning routines from movies, old ones. Hoofer sort of shit." Her hips rolled slowly and she moved a leg in a circle and twisted her whole body around, with a fluidity he didn't know she had.

"Pretty lady," he said.

She smiled and pulled her tank top off and kept moving. It was stripping but not quite, a whole new side of her. "Mikhail, you think you know all my secrets?"

"I think on our 60th anniversary, I'll still be finding new things about you," he answered. He watched her take the rest of her clothes off before she crawled onto the bed.

"Don't this will all still be quite so fantastic when we're in our eighties," she moved closer to him until she was sitting on his lap.

He smiled beautifully. "But you are thinking we are still together in our eighties."

Morrvyd smiled. She settled onto his lap more snuggly and leaned down, but when he leaned up for a kiss she ignored him. Instead she picked up his bad arm and brought his hand to her mouth.

She looked at the scars, the crooked fingers, only a few of which really worked, the swollen knuckles. "I always thought you a little weak,"

"How is that sexy time talk?" Mikey asked, offended.

"Shut up," she said. "You had it all, and are so clever, and I didn't think you would stand if push came to shove. But it were okay, because I would have. I would have stood between you and everything. Everything, Mikey, and done it happily. And then you survived. Your fucking survived and kept surviving. And I've been ignoring that. My warrior." Morrvyd kissed his palm.

"I'm an ex-mechanic, who has a girl who's better than he should have ever ended up with." Mikey countered. 

"Moron," she pressed a kiss to each finger and oh so gently put to digits into her mouth and sucked.

Mikey looked at her. "I can feel that," he whispered. The nerves had been damaged, but not killed. "I feel you."

"Good." Morrvyd kissed every bump, every scar, every freckle on the arm working her way to his shoulder and putting it gently back on the pillows and only then did she kiss his mouth. It was a soft but thorough kiss, gentle and full of promise. She began to rock her hips on his lap, turning the comfort into passion. 

Mikey ran his good hand up her back until his hand was in her curls and moving her head as he wanted. He sat up a little straighter and pulled her hair a bit and went she went back he tilted his head and licked at a nipple until it pebbled and he gently bit.

Morrvyd ground down on his lap. "Yes," she said.

Mikey switched to the other side and repeated the action. He leaned back and raised the weaker arm. His fingers trembled but he focused and soon both hands were cupping her breasts. She smiled at him and wrapped her fingers around his. They stayed there like that for a moment before he put the arm down again.

"Thought you were going to break me," Mikey said.

Morrvyd winked and began to move her hips in earnest, giving him one hell of a lap dance. She could feel him hard against her ass and angled herself a bit so his cock was rubbing her folds. She moaned a little at the pressure against such sensitive skin and kept moving back and forth. She ground down and Mikey swore softly. She kept the motion going until she arched herself back, put her arms on the bed so he could see the whole of her.

He ran his good hand down the centre of her until he reached where they were touching, his cock so close but not quite sliding into her. He touched the soft hair gently, knowing how sensitive she was and how it drove her mad to have his fingers so close but not quite touching her clit. He just swept his fingers back and forth.

"Touch the good stuff," she said.

"All of you is good stuff."

"Mikail, I ache for you." 

Mikey moved his finger and just brushed her clit before moving his fingers a little more down. "We don't have a condom."

"We're both clean and I'm on super drugs."

"Oh," Mikey's hand twitched and pushed into her harder than he meant too. 

"Thank fuck," she shouted and she pushed her hips down, pulling his fingers in more. He pumped a couple time before dragging her wet up to her clit and rubbing. He kept that up and watched her whole body undulated on the bed until his dick was just aching from the bit of stimulation and the show.

"Come back up here," he begged and Morrvyd pushed herself back up. "Ride me, my Gem."

Morrvyd held his cock and sank herself down onto it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed still until both his hands were cupping her ass and nudging her up. Morrvd began to move up and down, and soon they were both gasping and whispering nonsense. It was a good angle and soon she was coming and her body's grasping tipped Mikey over as well.

She kept kissing his neck as they came down from the high, but when she moved to uncouple them, he was still holding tight.

"Not going to stop the cuddles, but lying down would be great," she said to him.

Mikey ducked his head a little. "That bad arm has seized up a bit, I can't see to move it."

Morrvyd nodded and eased herself away on the side where the arm worked fine. She made him lie down and then began to massage the fingers and wrist until the tension was lessened.

"So guess we learned, no double ass grab during fucking," Morrvyd said. She cuddled into his side as he laughed. "I'll add it to my notes."

"Think, all sorts of fun things we get to learn all over again." Mikey kissed her head. "You know me, Ravenclaws love learning shit."

"I'll set a final exam, a practical one."

"I'll put in numerous study hours," he promised.

"Okay we're stopping before this becomes a weird teaching kink thing." Morrvyd kissed the skin near her. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, my Gem."

*******************************

Owain poured her some Cheerios. "So all sorted, you were fretting over nothing right?"

"Weren't nothing, but yeah it's sorted." 

"Good," Owain looked positively smug.

Morrvyd didn't like that. "So that means, next we get you putting bits in bits. And by that I mean, when we going to get you bending your sugar daddy over and fucking him raw?" 

She was quite pleased when Owain bolted from the kitchen.

 


	13. Hamish/Owain - Things in things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owain decides if he likes things in things

"Stop spamming me with anal sex porn!" Owain walked into the kitchen shouting this. And realize there were at least a half dozen people in there. He probably shouldn't have decided to confront Morrvyd at the estate about her new found gif making abilities off of porn hub. "Enough with the gifs," he finished awkwardly.

Harry looked up from his tea. "Is this appropriate work place talk?"

"Ye have done it on that kitchen counter, Harry, maybe we don't throw stones," Merlin said mildly.

Liz and Tristan sat at their table and ignored it all, her crocheting, him reading.

"What gifs are these, luv?" Gawain asked. "Share the wealth."

"I'll forward you the damn messages," Owain offered. He went and slumped in a chair. "You are more concerned about me getting laid than I am."

"No, I'm concerned that you are hiding," Morrvyd said. "Just like I was. You two have been together how long now and besides him blowing you, have any things gone in things?"

Owain groaned. "Why do we all still call it that?"

"Because it is pretty funny," Gawain said. "But don't worry I'm on your side."

Morrvyd and Owain looked at him in shock. "But you like freaky stuff."

"And that is why I know nudging at limits is great, and ignoring them is bad. If he has expressed no displeasure in your arrangements, and you are happy as well, then it is all good." Gawain looked at him. "Are you happy, Jesse?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well instead of talking about this with us, maybe you should talk to Hamish. Away from your boss's ears," Gawain suggested.

"Take the day, I had to when I had my daddy kink crisis," Harry said politely.

"Never getting used to this place," Owain muttered. He gave Gemma a kiss to let her know there were no hard feelings and took the bullet train to the shop. He went to Hamish's office and knocked on the door. "Hey, we have the afternoon off to talk, wanna go to your place?"

Hamish froze at his desk for a moment, before putting down his sketching pencil. "And what, Mr. Donovan needs to be talked about that requires an afternoon off?" His words were precise, but vulnerable.

Owain frowned, he had said something wrong. What was it? 

Oh. Crap. "Not bad talk. I wanna talk about sex."

Hamish let out a relieved breath. "Ah."

"Yeah," Owain smiled. "Sorry?"

Hamish smiled fondly. "Come along then." They went to Hamish's house and he made them tea. They sat in the living room and no words were coming from Owain. "Would this be easier snuggled in bed?"

"So much easier," Owain agreed and practically ran to the bedroom. Hamish followed along and saw that Owain was already stripped to his vest and boxers that had redacted book titles on them.

"You've been shopping at out of print clothing again, I see," Hamish stripped down to a similar level.

"They had a sale," Owain was a little defensive over all his stuff from that webpage. He waited until Hamish was on top of the bed and then climbed on and snuggled into his arms. They were quiet for a time. "I'm not sure I'm happy with what we've been doing in bed."

Hamish ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. "Would you care to elaborate?" he asked when Owain had fallen silent again.

"I've been thinking about things in things," he said. "I think I want to try some."

"We've already tried some, I do quite enjoy sucking your cock," Hamish said warmly.

"But that's all we've done. hands and your mouth, and I think I might want more," Owain said. "But it is also a little nerve wracking, because what if we try something and I hate it half way through, and then we both just feel icky."

Hamish kissed Owain gently and slowly the younger man felt the tension leaving him. It was an open mouth kiss but Hamish never tried to push his tongue forward. It was all lips and great as ever. Owain carefully slid his tongue into Hamish's mouth, licked a little. He actually didn't mind it. Owain pressed more firmly against Hamish and kept kissing him. But when he pulled his tongue back, Hamish instinctively followed and the second Owain's mouth was full he jerked back. It felt wrong.

Hamish ran a hand over Owain's hair. "My apologies, my darling. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Owain kissed Hamish again, closed mouth. "But reminded me yeah I don't like."

"It isn't a defect," Hamish reminded him. "It is personal taste. Harry despises all french kisses."

"I feel like I'm always taking from you."

"Jesse, I promise you, at my age, I wouldn't put up with bad sex. I am too old and cranky for that. You take nothing that I don't willingly give." Hamish nuzzled his neck. "Would you like to fuck me Jesse?"

"I think so, but..." Owain huffed a little. "Okay, like Gemma has been gifing porn, and I've been watching it and sure all totally wank worthy, but it still looks awkward and they are like super prepped before the cameras roll, and you read about the practicalities and will you just stop me from talking already?"

"But you know I do love your ramblings, so very much," Hamish said. "Get naked, Mr. Donovan." 

Owain quickly stripped off his underthings and laughed at Hamish got up and put his away properly. He pouted a little as Hamish disappeared down the hall, but the man came back with a towel and a box. Hamish sat down on the best and put the items down. "I had been planning to play tonight, so I had a pretty thorough shower this morning," Hamish explained.

"Play with what?" Owain asked.

Hamish reached under his bed and pulled up another box. He pulled out some lube and an average sized dildo. "With this."

"You bought that from Eggsy's Mum."

"I did, she is an excellent sales woman," Hamish replied. "Now a new step for us. Would you like to help me play with this toy, Owain?"

Owain swallowed. He ran a hand over the silicone. It was dark blue with a hint of a swirl of green. He nodded. "What's the other box then?"

"Gloves," Hamish said. "Plastic gloves."

"Wot, like for cleaning dishes?"

Hamish made sure not to laugh. "No medical grade ones."

"Why?"

"Practicality. I lived through the 80s, I remember many horrible things. And using gloves with a partner became a habit. I don't expect them all the time, I just thought you might want, if you decided to touch inside me." Hamish put it to the side. "Or you can just watch me open myself up and fuck myself on the dildo."

Owain flushed a little and he could feel himself stirring a bit. "I'll watch for now."

"I'll do my best to put on a decent show," Hamish said softly.

"I always like watching you." Owain did indeed watch when Hamish moved back and lay down. He slid a hand down his torso and began to pump his cock, loosely, slowly, making sure that Owain watched as it hardened. Hamish added some lube to his hand and touched a little more before sliding his hand down more. He keep one leg flat but lifted the other knee up and out a little. He slowly circled his finger against his hole, not trying to penetrate, just enjoying the feel, the pressure. 

"Would you be so kind as to give me a little more lube?" Hamish asked his partner.

Owain picked up the bottle and squeezed a bit onto Hamish's finger. He bent his head and kissed Hamish's wrist. He sat between Hamish's legs and watched as the man pressed his finger against himself again, but this time the tip pushed in a bit. Hamish was clearly in no rush, pulling the finger out again and going back to circling and pressing. It would have almost been maddening if it wasn't so hypnotic. This time the finger was pushed in more. Hamish moaned softly and Owain followed suit. The man always looked so good in bed, but this was more.

Owain was enraptured, "Beautiful. You are a goddamn hymn, Hamish."

Hamish smiled, knowing that was a huge compliment from his darling. "I always thought I was a pastoral," he joked as he slid his hand out and held it up. Owain added a little more lube and watched as two fingers pressed back in. Hamish idly stroked his cock as his fingers worked back and forth and his eyes never left Owain.

"Do watching this please you?"

Owain nodded for a moment lacking words to describe it.

"Hmmm, I do think a third, I haven't actually used a toy in a while," Hamish said more to himself, listening to his body.

"Can I?" Owain bit his lip. He reached for the gloves and put one on. "Can I?"

"On your own?"

Owain shook his head. "With you."

"Of course," Hamish smiled. He pulled his fingers out and added a little more lube. "Coat but not dripping," he said as he gave the lube to Owain. 

"I know, I did research. Well Gemma did research and threw it at me," Owain was careful like this was an exam to be passed. He budged up closer. "What do I do?" he whispered.

"Press you finger to mine," Hamish said. When Owain's hand rested against his, he guided the young man's index finger in with his two digits. He couldn't help but moan. It felt good, and it felt important this step.

"So fucking warm," Owain said. He winced. "Sorry, didn't want to be cliched and say it was tight, but that was pretty horrible."

Hamish laughed a little but it was strangled due to everything else he was feeling. He moved his hand and Owain followed what he was doing. When pushing back in they brushed his prostate and his cock leaked a little..

"Oh, now that is interesting," Owain said. He moved his finger a little more independently brushing the same spot. "You want the toy?"

Hamish nodded quickly. "Condom in the box with the gloves."

Owain rolled the condom onto the toy, figuring Hamish had his reasons. It was lubed but he added a little more. He handed it over and Hamish kept his eyes on Owain as he pushed it in, slowly.

Hamish didn't move the toy, just left it there and fucked his cock into his hand a bit.

Owain couldn't resist and touched the toy, pulling it out and pushing it in. He eventually found a rhythm that seemed to work well with Hamish's hand and oh god, it was all gorgeous and sexy and just, damn.

"Things in things are so fucking hot," Owain said. He angled the toy a little up and Hamish shouted and his hand spasmed and gripped his cock tight. Owain pushed the toy in and out a couple more times and Hamish was coming. He didn't like having a cock in his mouth but he took the glove off and he ran his finger through the mess on Hamish's hand and put it to his mouth and licked. Hamish's cock gave a last measly spurt at the sight.

Hamish let go of himself and tapped Owain's arm. "Come here," he said firmly, not quite an order. He adjust a pillow behind his head.

Owain started to flatten himself over Hamish, figuring the man wanted a kiss and snuggle after such a killer orgasm. But instead, Hamish used the arms that hauled heavy bolts of wool to pull Owain up.

"Fuck my face, darling," Hamish said. He moved Owain about until he was satisfied and began to lick at Owain's cock which had flagged a little but grew quickly hard again.

"I can't, that's -" Owain stuttered a little. "That's not for gents like you is it?"

"It is if I say it is," Hamish countered. He then sucked hard on the tip of Owain's cock.

Owain moaned and braced himself on the headboard. He was excited and nervous and kept his thrust soft and shallow, scared of hurting the older man. But Hamish gripped him hard and set a faster, deeper pace and it felt different from all the other blow jobs, more intense, more sensory overload. Owain once he was going couldn't stop, and it wasn't long before he was swearing and coming down Hamish's throat. He only barely remembered to not put down his whole weight on Hamish's chest.

He collapsed next to him and tried to remember how to breathe.

He heard an odd noise and realized that Hamish was taking the toy out. Hamish winced a little but tossed it next to Owain's glove on the towel. "While the toy is a private one, I often use a condom, so that I can be a little lazy about cleaning it."

"My practical Hamish." Owain smiled a little.

"No, just frequently lazy after a good hard come," Hamish rolled a little and hugged Owain. They cuddled for a bit in contented silence. "Thoughts?" Hamish asked.

"I want to fuck you. I can't guarantee it will be a lot or even very much, just don't know. But yeah that is a thing in things that I want to try," Owain kissed Hamish. "That look on your face, I want my dick in your ass to put it there, not just some plastic."

"Now that was poetry," Hamish teased.

"Shut it and get rid of the supplies and come back so we can have a nap," Owain groused. Hamish took away the supplies to the loo and pulled Owain close.

"Mr. Donovan," Hamish said.

"Hmmm?" Owain was drifting off.

"Nothing, I just like saying your name," Hamish said. He kissed Owain's forehead and they both fell asleep.


	14. Merlin/Eggsy (first sex after almost breaking up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time they have had sex since they just about broke up in the First Scotland Trip

They were in Eggsy's flat. Since the return from Scotland, they had mostly been to Eggsy's favourite places, and any coffee after was at Eggsy's. After how poorly things went in Merlin's space, Eggsy needed the comfort of his own world. Merlin finished his dram of scotch and smiled at Eggsy. "Can we go out again on Tuesday, to our movie theatre?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Eggsy agreed but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Merlin nodded and figured it was time to leave. He kissed Eggsy's forehead and went to the door. "Goodnight, darling."

"Wait," Eggsy said. "You have a change of clothes here. Washed them. You could use them."

"Are ye sure?"

"I miss you holding me, you are a really warm big spoon," Eggsy said casually. He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on then," he said with a shrug.

They walked back to Eggsy's bedroom and it was awkward. More awkward than the first time Eggsy had spent the night at Merlin's. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to strip down. "Fuck this," Eggsy said and kissed Merlin hard. Merlin let Eggsy take whatever he wanted, it was an angry, possessive kiss that relaxed them both. When Eggsy sank back onto his heels he smiled a bit. "Don't think you're going to need pjs, guv."

Merlin smiled. "A good thing, since I don't have any here." He took off his clothes and crawled into the bed. Eggsy went to the bathroom and Merlin heard the shower go. He stared at the stars Eggsy had put on the ceiling to soothe Daisy when she spend the night and crawled in from a nightmare. He knew they also soothed Eggsy when he woke from a nightmare. He thought there was a chance tonight that they might have sex, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He heard the shower turn off and turned towards the light.

Eggsy came out, half dry and carrying lube and a condom that he put on the nightstand. "Not 100% sure," he warned Merlin. "I want you to hold me right now, but...figured just in case, yeah?"

Merlin looked at him. "Whatever ye want, whatever ye need," he said.

Eggsy got into the bed and turned away, snuggled into the spoon of Merlin. Merlin held him close, ignored the drops of water that were chilly at this point. They were quiet.

"I'm going to be selfish," Eggsy said.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to make demands and just expect you to follow them, until I decide to change the parameters," Eggsy warned. "And I know that is utter bullshit and I know it would fuck our relationship long term but for...three weeks, I just need you to follow what I'm saying. I need control, after -"

"After I stripped away most of what ye believed about me," Merlin said.

Eggsy nodded a little. "Nothing intense, not for a while. No role play, not that we did a lot, and no alleys and that might last longer than the three weeks." Eggsy stilled. "No pain. Just no more hurting, okay?"

"Oh my darling, I can agree to that, completely. It is nae the burden ye think," Merlin said.

"It is, because I'm taking and taking, and that is going to fuck the balance of us sooner than later," Eggsy said. "Because after that fight, you'll give and give until nothing is left."

"If ye are there, then I have everything," Merlin said earnestly.

The both let that sentence sit in the air and all of a sudden Eggsy started laughing and Merlin joined in. It was great heaving sobs of laughter. 

"Fucking hell, Merlin, that was mills and boon shit," Eggsy couldn't get air into his lungs.

"It was absolutely dreadful," Merlin agreed. They laughed more and Merlin held him close. "We'll find our way."

"We will, won't we?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye."

"Well then, perhaps you could feel your way to fucking me?" Eggsy sounded so hopeful.

"That will be my pleasure," Merlin said. He kissed Eggsy's neck again, and again. Firm but never leaving a bruise or mark. Eggsy tilted his neck and Merlin kept giving him more kisses, offering sweet words and promises in between. "I'll be perfect for ye, I promise."

"That's crap. Don't want perfect, want you," Eggsy said. "Though your dick does come pretty close."

Merlin laughed a little. "I have missed laughing with ye lad."

"Me too." Eggsy reached over and grabbed the lube. "Maybe got a bit of a head start in the shower just in case."

"A kingsman does always plan for many variables," Merlin agreed. He put the lube down and slid his hand up and down Eggsy's torso, tweaking a nipple before sliding down and just grazing at his hardening cock. Back and forth, steady and firm but not quite enough.

"Come on, Lachlan, more," Eggsy ordered.

Merlin's hand tightened around Eggsy's dick and began to stroke. Eggsy grew fully hand and kept moving his hips back against Merlin, which Merlin didn't object to in the least. He could feel himself getting hard as well as Eggsy ground against him. "I have missed your skin."

"Missed your hands," Eggsy said. "Fuck your gun calluses feel so good."

"Do ye just want this?" Merlin asked. 

"No, want to feel you in me. Need that connection," Eggsy said.

Merlin picked up Eggsy's leg and pulled it atop his. He put some lube on his fingers. "How much prep did ye do?"

"Can start with two," Eggsy whispered.

Merlin trusted Eggsy's word and pushed at his hole with two fingers and they sunk into Eggsy easily. The angle was a bit uncomfortable and Merlin was grateful for long limbs and long fingers. "Touch your cock," Merlin told Eggsy. He watched over Eggsy's shoulder as Eggsy wanked himself off to the same rhythm that Merlin was using to finger him open. Soon enough he add a third finger and just managed to brush Eggsy's prostate.

"Fucking hell, tell me you are hard enough to fuck me," Eggsy begged.

Merlin pulled his fingers out and pulled Eggsy's ass against his hips. "What do ye think?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy reached for the condom and Merlin rolled it on and added a little more lube. He adjusted Eggsy a bit in his grip and after a couple fumbles, one where his cock bounced off the ring of muscle, causing Eggsy to swear in frustration, Merlin managed to line them up and push in.

They both sighed at the feeling, familiar, comforting even though it had only been a handful of months. 

"It's be really sappy to say welcome home, wouldn't it?" Eggsy asked.

"The worst," Merlin agreed. "Your arse isn't home." Merlin bit back the rest of what he might have said.

Eggsy could tell though, "Say it."

"Ye are home Eggsy, the whole of ye. I'll nae break our home again," Merlin promised.

"Just fuck me Merlin, the rest will all get sorted, in time," Eggsy said.

Merlin held Eggsy close and began to roll his hips, pushing in and out. It wasn't perfect, not a favourite position, but it was what they needed in this moment. Eggsy put his hand around his cock again and moved it fast, wanting the rush, wanting to be just a little overwhelmed.

"Lachlan," Eggsy breathed out. He moved as best as he could to match Merlin.

Merlin put his head to the crux between Eggsy's shoulders. "Mine, my lad."

"Damn fucking straight," Eggsy agreed. He moved his hand over his cock faster until he spilled over his fingers. Merlin groaned and came a little bit after him.

They stayed as they were, breath heavy, bodies sated.

Merlin pulled out and went to the bathroom. He came back with a flannel and cleaned Eggsy up. He threw it towards the bathroom and crawled back into bed. "That was satisfying," Merlin said.

"Wow what a rousing description," Eggsy joked.

"Shut up, ye know what I mean," Merlin hugged him close.

Eggsy sunk into the embrace. "Next time, maybe you can bite me a little bit."

Merlin smiled. "I would be happy to."

Merlin drifted off, not letting go of Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled a little. "Yeah, going to be okay."


	15. Hamish/Owain - Full Out Things in Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owain is ready to fuck hamish. that's the chapter.

"Hamish?" Owain called after he let himself into the house. He had a key now. He got it its own keychain that had a lego figure of Shaggy on it, once he had learned that his serious boyfriend adored Scooby-Doo. He had a boyfriend and a key to his house. Not something he would have expected in his life a couple years ago. It was better than he had ever hoped for. "You awake?" 

"In the bath," Hamish's voice called back.

Owain went up, undoing his tie as he went. He gave the door a knock and walked in. "Hullo. All done."

"Any problems?"

"No," Owain smiled. "Mum was amazing. Sure she got huge donations for the collection. We got all the bugs in place. Only a little cocktail sauce on my tie. Rest of the togs stayed clean," Owain smiled and waited.

"Would you like a cookie?" Hamish teased.

"Actually? Yeah could use a snack, the food smelled funny at this thing," Owain nodded. "Be right back."

Hamish wondered if he should get out of the tub, but he was rather comfortable. He added a little more hot water and sipped his red wine. Owain came back with a plate and dropped to the ground, not especially caring about the suit that Hamish had made.

"You made me a plate," Owain said and put some cheese and crackers in his mouth.

"I also made that suit and it would have cost 1,000 pounds in a shop," Hamish said mildly.

"I won't get crumbs on it," Owain said earnestly. Hamish laughed and held out his glass to Owain who took a sip. Owain finished the plate and then put it on the counter. "I'm going to brush my teeth," he said.

"Why is that Mr. Donovan?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at me when I left, and I've seen you watching me now, and I'm betting I've got a good snog or two in my future," Owain grinned. "You like dressing me up."

"Well, Mr. Donovan, you are rather attractive and I do indeed like dressing you up." Hamish pulled the plug and got out of the water. He reached for a towel and dried himself off while Owain brushed his teeth. He smiled at the young man. "You are very lovely, darling," he said.

Owain winked at him in the mirror and then walked to Hamish's bedroom where Hamish bent and folded back the covers and waited.

"Wait, what's that?" Owain asked.

Hamish smirked a little. "What's what?"

"There is something in your arse!" Owain said. "You were in the bath with something in your arse."

"Yes, I was. Are you coming?" Hamish lay down on the bed.

"Not yet," Owain muttered. He stripped down naked and threw the suit on a chair. Hamish decided to let it go for once. Owain lay beside him and snuggled in. Hamish kissed his head and waited. "What? Why?"

"Because I decided to wear a plug tonight. I had a rather thorough wank after you left. I really enjoy that suit on you, Mr. Donovan, and just wanted to retain the pleasant feeling. So plug."

"Oh," Owain said.

"That wasn't a happy oh," Hamish replied. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"You aren't wearing that hoping I'd -" Owain trailed off.

Hamish looked at him. "I'm wearing it because earlier I was thinking of you. And right now it can mean whatever you want it to."

Owain turned bright red. "I want things in things," he whispered.

Hamish rolled a little to look at him. "Are you sure?" He kissed Owain. "I am content if we never."

Owain pushed him and settled on top of Hamish. "I want full on things is things."

"If you want it, say it, Mr. Donovan," he said.

Owain ducked his head into Hamish's neck. "I want to fuck you."

"I would very much enjoy that. You were gorgeous tonight, Jesse. You are always are, but it was nice sending you out in the new evening suit," Hamish said as he ran a hand down Owain's back. He kissed Owain's head and kept up the soothing touch so that Owain melted against him. He then began to add a scrape of nails until Owain started squirming and began to suck on Hamish's neck.

"I like the clothes you wear too, you know. Sexy bloke," Owain whispered.

"Yes, a middle aged fussy man is a highlight for all," Hamish said dryly.

Owain tilted his head up. "You know you are bloody gorgeous, right? Like all this grace and control over yourself. Feel like a bloody puppy beside  you. Wish I had your...panache," Owain smiled. "Plus you have a nice body. Pretty fit and these nice long limbs. Hit the fucking jackpot, right out of the gate with you."

"You flatter, Mr. Donovan," Hamish cupped his cheek and brought him in for a kiss. 

"I'll gouge out the eyes of anyone who ever suggests you are less than awesome, cut their tongues and fry it up and put it on a stick if they say a word against you," Owain said.

Hamish laughed a little. "What does it say that I find your sociopathic tendencies attractive?"

"That you love me," Owain joked.

"I do, Mr. Donovan," Hamish answered sincerely.

"Well, shit," Owain blinked. "I do too." He rolled his hips down, and was pleased Hamish rocked up to meet him. "How do we? Like from behind is easier right?"

Hamish shook his head. "Really isn't. Like this would be lovely, or I could ride you."

"Oh I like the sound of that," Owain admitted.

"Which?"

"The riding?" Owain's voice squeaked a little.

"Off me then darling," Hamish said. "Get comfortable against the headboard."

Owain rolled off and moved pillows and snuggled down deep into the mattress. He watched as Hamish got up to get them supplies. He stroked his cock a bit, happy to watch Hamish move. He smiled when the man put some music on. He returned with a flannel, gloves, lube, and a condom. Hamish put the items beside Owain and settled onto his lap. He kissed Owain slowly a strong along his jaw and down his neck. Owain moaned happily. It was Owain's turn to scrape nails on Hamish and he moved a hand between them to stroke Hamish's cock. "I love your skin," he said. 

"I love your cock," Hamish replied. He grabbed the supplies and moved them closer. He removed the plug and put on a glove and some lube. "And it is bigger than the plug, so a little extra prep is in order." He moaned as Owain switched his grip a little. "Fuck, Mr. Donovan, you are getting very good at this."

"Always was a fast study," Owain said. He pushed Hamish up more on his knees so he could bite at a nipple.

Hamish swore colourfully as he finished the prep. He took the glove off and grabbed a condom. He was ready to slide down to suck Owain off a little but the young man was already raring to go. 

Owain blushed a little. "Sorry, little excited."

"Nothing to apologize for ever," Hamish said fondly. He rolled the condom onto Owain and moved as close as he could.

"You sure about that? Because I'm betting this will be over pretty quick. And not great," Owain said. "Because like when I had sex with that girl, it was fast and stupid and I don't remember it and I know I should recite poetry or do equations in my head to not go off too soon, but you feel so good around my finger, what the hell are you going to feel like around my dick? And also -"

Hamish rolled his eyes a little at the babbling and held Owain's cock and carefully and steadily slid himself down on it.

"And oh my god my dick is inside you. Like inside you, inside you," Owain babbled. "Oh holy mother fucking god in heaven, this is what it feels like? There is no poem that covers this and I've read a lot of naughty ones," he continued.

"Wait until I start moving, Mr. Donovan," Hamish said. 

"Oh no, fuck don't call me that right now," Owain said.

"Very well then, my darling Jesse," Hamish pushed up a little and sank back down.

"No! No talking in that sexy voice of yours - too much overload. Hot and tight and  _giving yourself to me can never be wrong_."

"Did you just quote Marvin Gaye?" Hamish wrapped his arms around Owain's neck.

"Only poetry that works right now," Owain's face was tense, trying to hold back everything from sweeping over him. "Sorry, not going -"

"Just enjoy," Hamish whispered. He kissed Owain and rocked up and down. "Shhh, rest your poor brain, just feel."

"I feel, I'm done," Owain muttered. He sank his teeth into Hamish's shoulder almost breaking skin.

Hamish went up and slammed back down. "Then be done." He kept up a smooth pace and it was barely a couple minutes and Owain swore in Old English and came. Hamish gave him several soft kisses before climbing off. Owain looked fairly catatonic so he dealt with the mess and lay beside the lad and lazily stroked his cock. He wasn't especially interested in coming, having had that wank earlier, and just enjoying the feel of it. But he moaned when Owain added his hand and they stroked Hamish off together.

" _My true-love hath my heart and I have his, By just exchange one for the other given: I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss"_ Owain whispered against Hamish's skin. "Sorry I sucked."

"Mr. Donovan, you don't like to suck, it goes against things in your things," Hamish teased. He felt Owain flinch against his skin. "My beloved monster," Hamish said.

"That one is new," Owain replied. "Do I like it?"

"I don't know but it is how you are in my mind sometimes," Hamish said. "My darling, you know I am content with us. And this will get better." He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small box. "A gift."

"You give me too many things," Owain said as he opened the box. It was a chain with a dog tag charm. He read it. " _Thy firmness makes my circle just,_ that is from my favourite poem." Owain put the chain around his neck. "Dog tags come in pairs."

"And mine with the same inscription, will hang on my pocket watch chain. This was more than sex, Mr. Donovan. This was a promise." Hamish kissed him. "And think, only way to go is up. We'll just have to practice again and again until we both are utterly destroyed."

"I really want to destroy you," Owain agreed.

"You already do, already can," Hamish promised him.

Owain snuggled in. "Things in things is brilliant though. Just saying."

Hamish just kissed him again.


	16. Liz/Tristan (Sin is a safe word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to his past, Tristan has certain things he used to love but now hates in bed. Only with Liz, he wants to try them again. Only he doesn't trust himself to safe word out. His solution? Sin.  
> Being Liz/Tristan there is dom/sub stuff in here.

Liz was sitting in her office and stared at the three people in it. Both men looked hideously awkward. Allison looked amused, but then she always did - the woman had resting happy face. Liz elected to ignore the men. "How do you feel about this?" she asked Allison.

"I think that I'm the newcomer in all this, and don't have any opinions," she answered easily. "I don't matter here."

"You matter to him enough that he thought you should be a part of the conversation," Liz countered. "So I want your opinion."

Allison shrugged. "You planning to fuck Sin?"

"I am not," Liz said firmly.

"And I know no matter what else they feel for each other, they aren't going near each other's junk, no matter how attractive that is to think about," Allison drifted off into a fantasy for a moment. "But Sin explained and I am okay with it. Beginning to end, whatever your guy needs to be cool - that is Sin's to give, not mine to stop. I'm going to spend the night with Declan so Sarah and Roxy can have date night." Allison stood up. "We're cool you and me."

Liz smiled. "Good, have fun babysitting," she said.

Allison smiled at Tristan and kissed Sin's cheek and was gone.

"Now then, I need this all explained to me again, but not at work. We will go home at -" Liz looked at her watch, "5. The three of us will have dinner and then one drink at which time we can discuss this more properly. To work, gentlemen."

The two men took the dismissal and left her alone. The three went back to Graham and Liz's and Sin whipped up a light but filling meal while Tristan took the dogs for a long walk. Sin and Liz talked about movies and yarn and poor sweet Harvey the scaredy cat. It was a happy, easy dinner and Liz made sure to touch Tristan a lot. She then did the dishes while the men took the dogs out again. After the dogs were shut in their rooms and the three went to the study.

Liz poured all three of them a small dram. She sat in her chair, curious where Tristan would sit. He immediately was kneeling at her feet, face pressed into her thigh. She watched Sin smile at him with a great deal of love and affection before he sat a little away.

"Talk to me," Liz said and stroked Tristan's scalp. "What do you need?"

"I need you to tie me up," Tristan said.

"We do that regularly now," Liz was confused, it hadn't caused any problems for months. "Different ropes? Different knots?"

Tristan shook his head and couldn't speak.

"If you can't ask me for it, you can't have it," Liz said firmly.

"I want to be tied up and gagged," Tristan said swiftly.

"You said, in our talks, never more than one restriction at a time," Liz said. She kept stroking his head and neck. "That was a trust that was betrayed and you hate it now."

"But I loved it before," Tristan looked at her. "And you doing it? It would feel amazing. I want to handle everything over to you."

"But?"

"But -" Tristan looked at Sin for help.

"He's scared that he won't stop you," Sin said. "He's worried that he'll spiral and not want to displease you, or push himself too hard because he does want it and he won't safety out."

Liz nodded, "And that's where you come in."

Sin held out a hand. "I know him better than anyone else. If I am watching, I'll know if he needs out. I'm the safe word that doesn't get stuck in his throat or in his hands. But you don't like to be naked around me," Sin said. "So not sure how we do this?"

Liz tilted Graham's head up. "This is what you want?" He nodded. "This is what you need?" He nodded and leaned into her touch. "Sin, ignore the cellulite in my thighs."

"Your thighs are gorgeous," Graham whispered. "You are a goddess."

"I am a computer nerd who sits in front of a screen 16 hours a day and my body in some spots rather reflects that," Liz said. Her gaze was fierce on Sin. "I am trusting you with him."

"I will not betray the trust either of you have in me," Sin promised. "I'm not here to participate, I'm just here to keep him safe."

Liz leaned down and kissed her sub. "Go to our bedroom, naked and standing in parade rest. I will be in in 4 minutes."

He hopped up and quickly left them be.

"How likely are you to be needed?" Liz asked.

"40%, is my guess. He did love it before but she who will not be named ruined a lot of things for him. You've been helping him reclaim them," Sin looked at her. "I won't even get hard."

"We're pretty sexy," Liz said. "Wouldn't hold it against you if you did."

"I am here to be his voice, what you are doing won't even register for me."

"You are a good friend."

"I love him," Sin said simply.

"I know," Liz kissed his cheek. "There is a chair in the corner of the bedroom." They walked to the bedroom, where Graham was on display and just a little hard in anticipation. "Oh you are so pretty, so very very pretty," Liz crooned. "My sweet one." She went over and stood on tip toes and he bent down to kiss her. Sin went and sat in the chair in the corner by the lit reading lamp. He crossed his legs and never took his gaze off of Tristan. 

Liz kept praising Graham, for his beauty and poise as she stripped down to her bra and knickers. She went to the wardrobe and pulled some ropes out. She held them up for Graham to see. "Black or red, sweet one?"

Graham shook his head. "Cuffs," he said firmly. "Please ma'am, handcuffs."

Liz looked around him to where Sin sat. He kept his gaze on Graham before giving just a small nod. Liz put the ropes away and opened a box that hadn't even been touched in a year. She pulled out quick release cuffs with a short line between the manacles. "In front or in back?" she asked.

"Not my choice ma'am," Graham said chidingly.

"And it is my choice to ask your preference," Liz said sharply. She took a breath. "We challenge and push, but not all hills have to be climbed in a day."

Graham nodded. "In front, ma'am. Thank you for the choice."

"Don't worry, sweet one, I won't be going to easy on you." Liz also grabbed some nipple clamps and a gag and came over. "Step by step," she said. "Step one, the clamps." She loved how tall Graham was. They looked so absurd side by side really, she didn't even quite come up to his shoulder, but they fit together the way she never had with anyone else before. She licked at one of his nipples and blew, the wet chill pebbling it. Graham shivered and got a little harder. "Oh you always love the anticipation don't you sweet one?" Liz purred. She pinched the nipple with the clamp and tightened it just a bit. Graham moaned.

Liz smiled and bit at the other nipple, just a bit before clamping it. There was a long chain connecting the two clamps. "Hands," she said. Graham held them out to her and she very carefully put the metal cuffs on him and attached the clamp chain to the cuffs. If he moved his arms or hands much it would tug at that chain nicely. "Good?"

"Yes ma'am," Graham's voice was deep, heavy and he was half hard.

"Sin, come and check that the cuffs are on correctly," Liz ordered. Sin was quiet as he came over. He checked the release button and that they wouldn't scrape too hard against Graham's skin. He nodded to Liz and dropped a quick kiss onto Graham's shoulder before walking back to the chair.

Graham swayed towards the warmth of his friend. Before looking at Liz with an apology in his eyes. "Ma'am," he said, worried.

"Are you mine, sweet one?"

"Yes, forever."

"Then what you two feel doesn't bother me, anymore that what Harry and Merlin feel bothers Michael or Eggsy, okay?" Liz pushed him to the bed. "Hearts have lots of little pockets where people can live. And a big guy like you has a big heart, lots of room to share. So long as you aren't sharing this," she said and scraped a hand down his chest and tugged the chain.

"Fuck, only yours," he agreed.

"Good." She held up the small ball gag. "Ready?"

Graham took a few slow breaths. He was a little scared, it was giving up a lot. But he had two people in the room he trusted completely. "I'm ready ma'am." He was certain and opened his mouth.

Liz carefully place the gag around his head and stepped back to give him space to adjust. His half erection had flagged with the tension, but that didn't concern them. Sin leaned forward and watched carefully. Graham was tense but relaxing. Eventually he looked up at Liz who when he was sitting on the bed was just a little above him. They had the bed low for that purpose. His eyes were pleading for her to distract him.

"Would you like a flogger now? For me to play with your nipples more? Wax?" She asked. She stripped out of her underwear and dropped them. It took all her will not to look over to Sin, but Graham need her attention, her eyes. "Should I just use you as my favourite sex toy?"

If he could speak, he would have told her any of that sounded wonderful.

"This is the one downside to gagging you, you have such a talented mouth," Liz scratched behind his ears a little. "Nothing better than you licking me wet." Graham moaned, he loved nothing more than pleasuring Liz. "But I think that my sweet one deserves a reward for being so very brave." Liz sank to her knees and licked at the tip of Graham's cock.

They all could hear his shout around the gag. Liz seldom sucked his dick, it was a special treat for when he came home from rough missions or had been particularly pleasing and well behaved. Graham squirmed on the bed and moaned when he pulled at the clamp chains. Liz ignored the movement and her hands gripped his hips. She licked the long length, slow strips before flicking her tongue against the tip. She amused herself like that for a while before properly wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking just a bit. She pressed her tongue against the slit and got wet at all the muffled noises she could hear coming from Graham.

She sank down more on his cock, knowing she would never get all of him in her mouth. He was proportionate to his height and she didn't deep throat. But she could make him feel very good and kept hollowing her cheeks and moving her tongue and he was fully hard in her mouth. She moved her hands so that one was squeezing his balls and the other covered the length she couldn't begin to swallow. She was enjoying herself a great deal to be honest when she heard a cough.

"He needs you to treat this as normal, and not a reward, he is getting too confused," Sin said from his corner.

Liz immediately broke away, a bit of a spit trail lingering from her mouth to his cock, breaking as she stood up. Graham's eyes were full of pleasure, but also a little lost.

"Oh sweet one, a little pain?" she asked.

Graham nodded.

"You need more of me, don't you?" she crooned and her nails pressed against and down his scalp. He purred under the light pain. "Okay, okay we've got you all taken care of." Liz tugged sharply at his bound wrists and he whimpered as it in turn tugged at the clamps. He stood up ready to turn around. "No, face Edward," she ordered. "Keep your eyes on him." Liz went behind Graham and dragged her nails hard down his back. Graham winced as the sharp pain and moaned at the trail of pleasure it left. She moved her nails down his back again and again covering all the magnificent territory. Graham watched Sin watching them. Sin's eyes never left Graham's face. Graham nodded a little to his friend and Sin didn't even blink, so intent on his mission.

Liz's arm wrapped around the front and her nails were sharp on the trail from belly button to right above his cock. It made his dick jump and he leaned back into her just a little. He swore through the gag when her other hand snaked up and tightened the clamps just a little more. That hand then slid down and cupped his cock. The hand on his cock was gentle but the other hand scraped and pinched and almost dug in enough to cut but never did. 

She was perfect.

Liz came around front and pushed him back to the bed. "Lie down, sweet one, I feel like riding you." Graham lay down carefully and let her move him about a bit. He could see out of the corner of his eyes Sin move a bit to keep his gaze on Graham. Graham knew though, that he was going to be okay. It was Liz. He wouldn't need the safety net, but he'd be forever grateful it was there.

There was a gentle smack against his cock, but with how hard he was it felt like fire. "Focus on me, sweet one, and I might let you come," Liz said firmly. He nodded a little, he really wanted that tonight. Liz moved the pillows a bit so she had some added leverage under her knees and rocked her wet folds against his dick. Graham arched up into the sensation. Liz grinned and pulled his hands to cup her breasts and he screamed at the tug on the chains a bit. 

Sin tensed but a quick shake of Graham's head reassured him that it was a good shout. The two were beautiful together but he was right, he was barely half hard watching them. He had been worried it would be too much like a sex show, but this was his family, his heart and he was their honour guard. Goddamn Hufflepuffs always taking everything so seriously.

Liz rocked a little more so Graham's dick was rubbing against her clit. She had used him many times like this to get herself off, and they both enjoyed it. But tonight she wanted a little more. She lifted herself up and carefully guided Graham and sank slowly down on him. His eyes widened in shock, they seldom did this without a condom, again a special treat. It took time for her to take most of him in, muscles stretching around him. When she was down, she leaned forward into his hands. Her grin was wicked. "Go on, sweet one, pinch my nipples."

Graham's hands tightened on her breasts at the very idea of it.

"Do it," she ordered firmly and he moved his fingers and pinched. She tightened around him even more and he swore through the gag. He pinched again and she pushed up and then back down. And it was hot and warm and his back was burning against the sheets from where her nails dragged. She rode him quicker setting a pace that pleased her, and in turn pleased him. His eyes were frantic.

Sin came quietly over and undid the gag. "You are safe," he whispered.

"I know," Graham agreed. He hadn't been at a panic but the pleasure could have easily switched to fear and he was relieved to not worry. "Ma'am, you feel so good. Thank you," he said and he babbled mouth free and he couldn't even be sure what he said, begging his mistress for more, praising everything about her, who knew. She just kept riding him bringing them both closer to the edge. She angled forward and down a little and bit her lip. Her hands reached out and released both clamps and the freedom and blood flow caused his head to swim and he came, the orgasm bending his spine up with the power of it.

When he could think again a few minutes later and look at his beautiful Liz, he realized that she was still hovering. He was filled with horror that she hadn't come yet, that he hadn't been good for her. Graham opened his mouth, but Liz pushed three fingers in. He sucked and licked at them as he knew she wanted. She pulled them out and played with her nipple as she eased off of him. She rolled to the other side of the bed. "Well, sweet one? Your mouth is free, put it to good use." She spread her legs open and Graham quickly moved between them. He knew she was close and didn't have to worry about being as careful as normal. Instead he just started to lick at her. He tasted her wetness and his come and pressed his tongue against her clit. He licked at her again and again circles and lines until he could feel her start to tense. He moved his still bound hands under her ass to bring her a little more to his face and worked his tongue hard against her until she swore in French and pulsed under his mouth. He kissed her hip and rested his head against her stomach.

A few minutes later she nudged him up and took the cuffs off. "How are you sweet one?"

He smiled at her and snuggled into her big spoon. "I'm good."

"You need some juice," she said. She stroked his head and let him hear her heartbeat.

"No moving," he protested and tightened his grip.

A couple minutes later a cold glass pressed against his spine. "Son of a bitch!" he roared and reached for a knife under a pillow. He threw it and Sin dodged easily. "Drink," Sin said. "Sit up and drink and let me check your back."

"She never makes me bleed with her nails," Graham grumbled but he sat up and drank the juice. Liz just lay there still content in the afterglow as Sin did her work for her, just this once.

"You are good," Sin said.

"I know that, she tells me all the time," Graham huffed.

"My good boy," she agreed. "My sweet one."

Sin smiled at them both. "Right," he finally felt awkward. "Well I should..."

"Oh just strip to your pants and get in the fucking bed," Liz yawned. "You watch me fuck my Graham, you can share a pillow."

"I hate to impose," Sin demurred. He flushed under the look the other two gave him. "Fine, yes, that was stupid." He took off his suit and Liz got under the covers. Graham slid in the middle and turned in her arms and waited for Sin to get in. It wasn't the easiest fit but they made it work as Liz praised and cuddled Graham until he was drowsy.

"Go take your wee, I'm fine," Graham said feeling her squirm against him.

"Love you sweet one," she kissed his shoulder and jumped up to go to the loo.

"Tiny girl, tiny bladder," Graham said. "You okay?"

"I am," Sin said. "You okay?"

"Rather fantastic actually." In the absence of Liz and the availability of warmth he pulled Sin close like a personal teddy bear. "Love you Edward."

"Love you too, Graham," Sin kissed his friend's head. "You lucked out with her, you bastard."

"She's the best." Graham yawned. "But Allison seems pretty great too."

Sin smiled a little. "She is, she is just lovely."

"Good you need lovely," Graham felt Liz come back. "Stop taking pictures," he said when the flash could be seen even with his eyes closed.

"No, Allison and I need this for our spank bank, deal with it." Liz snapped a couple more of the cuddling men and crawled back into bed and smiled as Graham immediately let go of Sin and curled into her. "Sleep boys, I'll make pancakes in the morning."

"With blueberries," both men said.

"With blueberries," she agreed.

The two men fell asleep and Liz was drifting off as her phone pinged.

 _jfc, how is that much cute and sexy allowed to exist?_ Allison had texted.

 _no fucking clue. blueberry pancakes will be on the table at 8am_. Liz sent back and fell asleep.

Allison was at the door with her own syrup at 7:50.


	17. Merwin (present) & Merlahad (past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after merlin's accident

Eggsy was on top of Merlin. They had only made love a couple times since Merlin was home and recovered enough, and were keeping it very vanilla. They were also just a little hesitant in the dark, stilted in a way they seldom were. Eggsy looked down at Merlin and pressed a hand to Merlin's heart. "I love you, Lachlan," he said.

"I love ye too, lad," he said. He reached up to cup Eggsy's cheek, the prosthetic fingers still on, and Eggsy realized that was part of the problem.

"Take them off, love, it doesn't bother me," Eggsy said.

Merlin stared at the skeletal structures. "It bothers me." But he held his hand out to Eggsy. He was fine with the leg off in bed, but the fingers...their loss was worse. He was scared to touch Eggsy.

Eggsy undid the straps and carefully took the equipment off. He brought the hand to his mouth and licked at the fading scars. Merlin shivered, the skin so sensitive. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Merlin asked. He had his eyes closed, not sure he could watch what Eggsy was doing, even as it made him hard under the lad.

"What was it like to fuck Harry?" 

Merlin's eyes blinked open. "What?" he asked in pure shock.

Eggsy grinned at him. He leaned down and kissed Merlin, a searing, possessive kiss. "Come on tell me, what it was like to fuck Harry Hart. In detail." They had had conversations, serious ones about Merlin and Harry's history, but they needed to approach the sore topic differently. "I'm going to suck your cock, and you are going to tell me what it was like." He slid down the bed and bit Merlin's hip bone. "I'm waiting. No mouth on your dick until you start talking."

Merlin swallowed and moved the pillows a bit so he could watch Eggsy.

"He still thought he was a top back then," Merlin said slowly. "Had been with more women than men, and felt more comfortable like that." He moaned when Eggsy gave his dick one measly lick. "Come on, Eggsy."

"Come on, Lachlan," Eggsy countered. "So he topped."

"Aye," Merlin said. "It...the few times it happened, it was never planned. Ye well know what thank christ ye are alive sex feels like."

Eggsy kissed Merlin's thigh. "I do. With you at fifty. What was it like for you at 25. With him? With your favourite person?"

Merlin didn't think, just yanked Eggsy up hard and rolled them over, letting his weight pin his husband. "You are my favourite person," he snarled. He pressed himself against Eggsy, tried to make it so their bodies filled the same space. "You. You are everything to me."

Eggsy looked up his husband and smiled. "There you are," he said.

Merlin leaned his forehead against Eggsy's. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hey," Eggsy replied. He wiggled his fingers and Merlin let go of his wrists. He ran his hands up and down Merlin's back, avoiding some of the scars. "Tell me. I want to know. It's...it's like missions yeah? You prefer being in my ear, knowing. Now that I know, I need to know."

Merlin nodded and rolled back again so that Eggsy was on top. "It is odd to kiss someone the same height as ye. I prefer you, that bit of a bend, the way you stretch up to meet me. Not especially into size difference, but I like the give and take of that." Eggsy kissed Merlin's chest and went back down his husband's body. "Plus I love french kissing and Harry despises it. I had hair then, and when I would try, he would yank it so hard."

"Always figured he was the reason you went bald." Eggsy kissed Merlin's belly button. He slid down a little more, pressed his thumbs into Merlin's hips.

"It was good," Merlin said, awash in memories of the past, and how his husband was currently making him feel. "But fast, always fast, and hungry. Chasing away the pain with some pleasure. For all he hates a tongue in his mouth, he'll happily suck a cock and would drop to his knees quick." Merlin sighed when Eggsy sucked his cock into his mouth. "Not as much finesse as you. He didn't savour like you do now, though I understand that has changed a bit. Didn't ever deep throat, didn't get enough practice for it. Fucking hell," Merlin cursed as Eggsy took him all the way in. "We were seldom in a bed like this. The exception was on the plane once, after a joint mission."

"Tell me about that time," Eggsy said briefly pulling off. He looked up at Merlin. "Not jealous, swear down, just tell me."

"It was an 18 hour flight home," Merlin began and shifted his hips when Eggsy went back to sucking. "We were filthy and exhausted and wired. We had separate showers. I was second. We knew we would sleep if we could just burn the energy off, that thrum under your skin when I mission goes almost to hell. Harry had a cut made it through the fabric just along his stomach. In a move stupider than I can ever say since it was the early 90s, I licked a few of those drops of blood. Fuck he tasted sweet, water from the shower, his blood. He yanked me onto the bed and kissed me briefly. We didn't kiss very much." Merlin dropped his hand into Eggsy's hair, not even thinking about the missing fingers, so focused on the story, when he could remember to focus with what Eggsy was doing to him. "We kept moving, restless, for the first time I was pushing for more dominance, and he didn't like that. Pinned me and gave me that Harry Hart death glare, and I let go, let him lead."

Merlin felt Eggsy drop a hand off him and looked down and though it was a poor angle, he could tell Eggsy was working himself open. "He didn't like that part, fingering a man, felt he could never do it right, so I worked myself open, while he jerked me off. Harry is very good at hand jobs." 

Eggsy lifted off again. "Better than me?"

Merlin stared down, there were no more lies between them. "Aye, half the time our sex was just jerking each other off. He was so good at it, it was better than full sex I had had with some other partners. This time though we did want a little more. I didn't prep as much as I should have, if I was going to be fucked, I wanted the burn." 

Eggsy sat up. "Yeah, yeah, I understand that feeling," he agreed. He climbed onto Merlin's lap. He began to lever himself up and Merlin frowned at him. "Oh fine," Eggsy said and grabbed the lube and added some more to Merlin's cock. Merlin wrapped his hands around Eggsy's hips and helped him slide down. "Fuck, yeah, the bit of burn is good."

"Harry's cock is a bit longer than yours, but not as full, I prefer you," Merlin said. He groaned as Eggsy started to move. "But he was good at snapping his hips, good at making me see the right amount of stars, to make me forget whatever else I had been feeling. I believe it was the same for him. We could never get quite in sync easily. We got there but it took work. It would have gone quicker if we talked, but we seldom did. It was always quiet."

"I like talking to you in bed," Eggsy said and rolled his hips.

Merlin grinned up at him. "Trust me, I am well aware." He canted his hips a bit to meet Eggsy's down thrust. "Ye...you astound me in bed, enrapture me, make me feel incredible things. Harry at the end of the day was a good lay that stopped what was hurting for a short time. And I did the same for him."

"Think all our lives would have been much different if you had ever had the chance to properly fuck him," Eggsy moaned as he deepened his angle and Merlin's cock dragged against to prostate.

"No," Merlin said his voice thick. He wrapped the hand with missing fingers around Eggsy's cock, as best he could. "No, my lad, my road was always going to lead to you." 

Eggsy was luminous as the sun shone through the window on him, as he fucked himself on Merlin's cock. Merlin stopped talking then, just focused on his lad. "Fuck, you are perfect."

Eggsy smiled at him and moved faster. "Who gives you better orgasms?" He grinded down on Merlin knowing exactly where his husband liked pressure, the skin so sensitive as he got more and more worked up. 

Merlin's fingers spasm and tighten on Eggsy. "Not even a contest," he said and his back arched as he came.

Eggsy wrapped his fingers over top Merlin's and a few more pulls he was coming over Merlin's chest. He pulled off of Merlin carefully and crashed down next to him. "Fuck," he said.

"Aye," Merlin agreed and pulled Eggsy close. He vaguely wiped himself clean with the sheet figuring next load of wash was Eggsy's to do anyways. They were quiet as they snuggled. "He...we weren't..."

"Merlin," Eggsy said quietly. "You loving him is fine. I know he's your everything."

"You are," Merlin replied, promised.

Eggsy smiled and kissed his chest. "I know that. You feel so much, figure you can have two of us that you feel everything for."

"Eggsy," Merlin's grip was painfully tight. "You are a better fuck than Harry any day, and twice on Sunday."

Eggsy snorted at that. "That's just you angling for a couple shags on our day off."

"Like you object."

"Oh extremely, most vigorously. You'll see just how much I object."

"Will the objection come with a corset on?"

"Got a new one coming in fact, that will properly express my objections."

Merlin kissed Eggsy's head. "He and I were the wrong sort of love to be shagging, but sometimes for a moment, it made it better. You and I? The love makes the shag the best sort of fuck. It never means just one thing."

"Our fucks contain multitudes?" Eggsy asked, half joking half serious.

"Our fucks contain universes," Merlin replied.

"That's an impressive power my dick has."

"Tis," Merlin agreed. They drifted off in post coital contentment, sure in their relationship again.


End file.
